Spinning Straight For Chaos
by SlytherinHottie15
Summary: Hermione's back for her seventh year at Hogwarts. She's decided, with the help of Ginny, to catch a certain guys attention, but naturally things don't go as planned. Follow the year with it's twists, turns,romances, fights, kisses, plots, and so much more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own anything except the plot and the stories. The characters however are still JKs. -sighs- Oh well.

Spinning Straight For Chaos

Chapter 1: The Plan

It was a sunny day on September 1st. You could hear arguing coming from Hermione's and Ginny's compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Ginny was trying to coax Hermione into helping her with a little plan she had thought of over the summer. "Come on, Herm," she pleaded. "You're the smartest student in Hogwarts. Plus you know way more spells than I do." _Ah, flattery should do the trick, _Ginny thought.

"Ginny, I told you no." said Hermione. This year she was going to try and stay out of any plans or schemes, unlike her previous six years at Hogwarts. Don't get her wrong she did enjoy those little adventures, but this year she just wanted to relax and take it easy. Little did she know that she was going to get the exact opposite_ Come on, don't do this to yourself! _Hermione thought furiously. _This shouldn't make me feel guilty for not helping her. Stop! Stop! I deserve some relaxation and rest this year. Besides I'm Head Girl. Hmm... I wonder who's Head Boy. I hope it's that cute one from Ravenclaw What's his name__**---**_ but Hermione's thought were interrupted by Ginny.

_Dangit! I thought that would work. Ok Hermione what's your weakness. Oh I got it! I'll annoy her so much that she'll agree to help me. I hope this works. _"Please! Please! Please! Please help me." begged Ginny with a puppy dog pout, but Hermione just shook her head indicating no. _Fine! Then I just can't stop until she says yes. I saw the look in her eyes when I was begging for four seconds and I knew she didn't like it. Let's see how she likes non-stop begging, after all I need her if I'm going to make this plan work. Here we go. _"I'm not stopping until you say yes. Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleas..."

After ten minutes Hermione couldn't take it anymore. _I know what she's trying to do. She's deliberately annoying me unless I give in to her plan. Ow my head hurts... I would be fine if she would just _"SHUT UP!" _Crap! I yelled that out loud! Hey at least Ginny stopped. _Ginny indeed had stopped begging and was looking at Hermione, not in dislike or anger, but triumph. "So you're going to help me then?" asked Ginny.

"Well...I guess it .. it couldn't hurt..." she said feeling slightly guilty for yelling at her best friend.

"Thanks soo much, Hermione!" said Ginny gleefully. _Now she has to help me because she said she would. Oh this is going to be one exciting year! _

_Uh oh! I know that look. What is the plan again? Shoot she didn't tell me and I already agreed to help! What have gotten I myself into?! Wait Maybe she'll tell me the plan. I'm not so sure about this...but I have to try. _"Gin...Gin wha...what exactly is the...plan?"

"We'll have plenty of time for that later. For now we can discuss something else like...dating. So who do you think is cute?"

_What the heck? One minute we're talking about the plan the next she wants to know who I like! She's purposely staying off subject. Why? _"Um... I think that Ravenclaw boy is cute. You know the one with dark hair, blue eyes, perfect teeth, about 6 feet, in my year. You know the one I'm talking about right?"

"Oh yeah! His names John, no...Ja..Jake something...Oh, I got it! Jake Taisho. You like him?" Ginny had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yes and Ginevra Weasley don't you dare do anything!" Hermione said sharply.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about and if you do anyth_**---**_"

"Chill out, Mione, I won't tell him or anything. Geez."

"Thanks, Ginny." she said with relief.

"No problem. So how are we going to get Jake to notice you?"

"Ginny I_**---**_"

"No, Hermione, listen you deserved to be noticed for once, so I'm going to help you with Jake. Besides it's the least I can do since you're gonna help me with my plan. So let's start with your look." _I love giving makeovers. I hope Hermione's ok with it. _

"What's wrong with my look?" asked Hermione insulted.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong with it." she reassured her. "It could just be better that's all."

"Ok well...fine, do whatever you want, but don't get excessive."

An hour later Ginny said, "Almost done. Just let me add one thing...ahh...Perfect!"_ Hermione's hair looks awesome! _"So do you like you hair?" Ginny asked handing her a mirror.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny! I absolutely love it! It's gorgeous!" Hermione said in awe and excitement. "Now can you help me with my outfit? I really want to impress, Jake."

"Sure. Here you can wear this" she said holding out a blue jean skirt with ruffles that came a few inches above her knees or so. "You can also put on this hot top," said Ginny holding out a red and black racer back, that didn't show any cleavage, but showed an inch or so of her flat, toned stomach. To top it off she gave Hermione a pair of black stilettos to borrow until she bought her own. Hermione put on the outfit and looked amazing. _Wow Hermione looks so hot! Harry and Ron aren't gonna be able to keep the boys off her this year! _"How do you like it?"

"It looks nice, but I'm not so sure about me, Gin--- "

"Hermione are you kidding me?! You look hot! Stop denying it! You are on every guys top ten list for hot girls at Hogwarts! Now that that's settled, you got to learn the essentials. You've got to have the boys chasing you and you have to have the at-ti-tude. If we have to we can resort to make him jealous, but hopefully we don't have to go there. Also don't be too eager we don't want you to seem desperate…Do you got all that?"

"Yeah I think so." said Hermione trying to memorize everything she said. _Don't seem to desperate..um...have attitude...don't chase him, make him chase me. I think that's everything. _

"Now for some make-up," said Ginny flicking her wand. "I'm so glad that six years and above don't have to wear robes anymore. They were so itchy." she said as she put on black skirt, that also went a few inches above her knees with black boots that laced up her smooth legs and a red spaghetti strap top, that didn't show any cleavage either. _Now the fun begins _thought Ginny as the Hogwarts Express came to a stop.

When they got out on to the platform at Hogsmeade Station they heard a lot of cat calls and whistles. Hermione blushed at some of the comments, directed at them. Part of her liked the attention, while the other part thought that they were disrespecting her, so she decided from now on she would make sure she was at least covered up this much. Hermione had a distinct view of how woman were treated as objects. She thought it was disgusting and that your body shouldn't matter really, only your heart and what's on the inside should truly count.

"Looking good."

"O she's so hot it burns."

"By the way it's not hot in here it's you."

"I see you two had a good summer." said Blaise Zabini attempting to flirt with them.

"Dream on, Zabini, not interested." said Ginny and they walked off to find a carriage. As they got near the carriages Hermione ran and smacked into Jake Taisho. After he looked her up and down he said, "Have a good summer, Hermione?"

"Um... Yeah I..I had a pretty nice one. What about you, Jake?"

"Mine was fine. So do…do you want to ride in a carriage with me and my friends."

"Uhh..I'm not sure...Ron ...Harry..." suddenly Ginny nudged her. "Go on," she told Hermione at the corner of her mouth. "Um...Sure I'll come, just hang on a second alright." she said smiling at him.

Hermione went over to Ginny and gave her a quick thank you and went back over to Jake.

"Can I carry that for you?" he offered pointing to her trunk.

"That would be great. Thanks." she told him blushing a bit. _Aww...he is so sweet and thoughtful. _Then they went over to the carriages and entered one with four other Ravenclaws, which Hermione assumed were Jake's friends. Oddly enough Hermione was the only girl and Gryffindor in the entire carriage of seventh years.

There you go. Revised and perfected. Leave me a review.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own anything except the plot and the stories. The characters however are still JKs. -sighs- Oh well.

Spinning Straight For Chaos

Last time-

_Now she has to help me cause she said she would. Oh this is going to be one exciting year! _

"So how are we going to get Jake to notice you?"

_Hermione looks so hot! Harry and Ron aren't gonna be able to keep the boys off her this year! _

"So..so do.. do you want to ride in a carriage with me and my friends?"

Chapter 2: The Carriage Rides

Hermione's and Jake's Carriage

As the carriage began to move forward towards the castle Hermione began to study the four other Ravenclaw boys. They were all well tone and not overly muscular. "So are you going to introduce me to all your friends?" she asked Jake. Suddenly they all looked at Hermione.

"Sure." said Jake. "This is Terry Boot," he said indicating the one closest to her. "That is Anthony Goldstein," he told her pointing to the boy next to Terry. "The one across from Anthony is Michael Corner. And last, but not least this is Rupert Twacroski." he finished gesturing to the one across from Terry. "Everybody this is Hermione Granger."

"Hi," all the boys said. They were all well toned and not overly muscular. Terry had medium length, black hair that fell in his sparkling blue eyes. Anthony had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Michael has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Rupert has ginger hair with light blue eyes. Hermione still thought Jake looked the best. He had messy black hair that fell into his eyes. His eyes were a piercing green with vivid flecks of brown that saw into the depths of your soul.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you all." After she spoke there was a paused silence while people were trying to figure out how to start conversation. Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable because she was sure they normally relaxed and caught up with each when it was just the five boys, so she tried to establish conversation.

"So... what classes do you guys take?"

"Ancient Runes, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology. Oh I almost forgot Astronomy." answered Terry lightly.

"O I love Ancient Runes! Did any of you guys take Muggle Studies..." So for the rest of the carriage ride they talked about school subjects and studying, such typical Ravenclaws.

Harry's, Ron's, and Ginny's Carriage

As soon as they entered the carriage and Ginny closed the door Ron began to question her about Hermione. "Wait! Where's Hermione?"

"On her way up to the castle."

"How's she getting there?"

"By carriage, Ron, just like the rest of us." answered Ginny annoyed by her brother's stupidity.

"Who's carriage is she in?"

Ginny decided to get smart here and said, " The school's, you idiot!"

"You know what I meant! Who's with her in the carriage?" Ron asked getting red in the face. Harry just looked at the pair amused and tried to hold in his laughter.

"Friends. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I wa..." but he mumbled the rest incoherently.

"What was that?" asked Ginny catching Harrys eye, as Ron's face reddened even more.

"Because I..I wan...wanted to.."

"Go on," said Harry.

"I wanted to ask her something." he said very quickly, but it was still audible to the amused pair.

"What did you want to ask her?" Ginny said teasingly.

"That's none of your business." he snarled at her. At this Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing and then Ginny joined in.

"Hehehe..I'm sor..hehe..sorry mate...hehehe..it's jus..hehe..hehe..so fun..he..funny."

"So who's she with?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.

It took a couple minutes for the laughing pair to calm down. Finally Ginny answered him and said, "Hermione's with Jake Taisho and his friends."

"What?! But something could happen to her! She could be hurt! She could be crying! She..she could..be attacked!" he outrageously exclaimed.

"Take a chill pill, Ron, she's on a carriage ride to school, not some dangerous rescue mission!" said Ginny rolling her eyes at him. They bickered going back and forth during the remainder of the carriage ride.

Malfoy's and Zabini's Carriage

"Granger and Weaselette got hotter this summer." said Blaise casually.

"Dude, you're sick. The thought of Granger even being remotely close to hot is totally revolting." Draco said making an involuntary gag, but on the inside he was thinking quite a different story. _Blaise is TOTALLY right! I've never seen Granger so hot before. I might even consider going out with her if she wasn't a mudblood. But now we need to discuss the plan. _

"Blaise," Draco said suddenly serious. "We have to talk about the plan."

"What plan?" asked Blaise absentmindedly. He was drooling over the ten top hottest girls in Hogwarts. _#1 Definitely Granger. #2 There's no options there except Weaselette. #3 Tough call. I'd have to say Maddison. #4 Let's see... obviously Lavender Brown. #5 A tie between the Patil twins. Twins are always hot. #6 Hannah Abbot. She's alright. #7 Crystal, the Ravenclaw hottie Wait switch 6 and 7. #8 hmmm..._

"BLAISE! Snap out of it! We need to discuss the plan from this summer."

"Oh right! Sorry man. So how do you want to do it?"

"Well we could just sneak attack them one night."

"How's that suppose to infiltrate their circle and find out who's close to him?!"

"Give them veritaserum." Draco suggested.

"That'll never work! They're too smart."

"Then you come up with some suggestions!" he said angrily, becoming defensive.

"Fine..."

"Well I'm waiting."

"Well let's take a logical approach. An object or team is only as strong as its weakest point." said Blaise matter of factly.

"Which means?" Draco asked.

"We go for the more vulnerable half of the circle."

"But that would mean..."

"Granger and Weaselette." said Blaise with a smirk.

"And exactly how would we do that?"

"Well there are two of them and two of us."

"So we each take one on?"

"Exactly. The real problem is how we're going to approach them." Blaise stated.

"We can't just ambush them. We need to get them to trust us. You know lull them into a false sense of security. It won't be easy--"

"Speak for yourself, Drake. Mine will be as easy as pie."

"You're so full of yourself!" he spat. "Anyways the point is we need to decide which one each of us is going after."

"Ok then. I get Weaselette."

"Fine. I guess I'll have Granger. Now remember try to be nice and don't take action until we discuss it. Just let her warm up to you first."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Suddenly the carriage slowed to a stop.

Everyone clambered out of their carriages and moved towards the great oak front doors, that led to the spectacular castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ready to begin the magnificent feast in the Great Hall.

Chapter 2 refined! Let me know what you think.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I am not J.K. people! Therefore I cannot possibly own the Harry Potter Series ( I'm talking about everything not just the books.) So sadly I must say only the plot is mine. It just hurts that's all. - cries- Ok I'm done now, you may continue.

**firebirdflame** - Thanks for reviewing chapter one. I certainly hope you're right about these things.

**PirateFanatic** - I'm glad you like my story. You said you wanted to know what happens next soo... your answers finally here. Btw you kinda remind me of one of my friends, but don't worry that's not a bad thing.

**Rafael'snumber1fan** - Thanks for the review. You'll just have to see who the Head Boy is... maybe Draco... maybe not. Draco and Blaise aren't the best thinkers really and they don't have the greatest plan, but they're boys so they tried to pick out the plan that suited them best. By the way read the author's note at the bottom if you don't want Draco to be Head I'm not promising anything... you never know what could happen. Oh and btw your avatar pic is funny.

**Hearts and Dragons** - First of all HUGE thanks to you, my beta. You helped me to improve my writing and this chapter. So...I've decided to dedicate this chapter to you! I couldn't have a better beta. Also thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like my plans and there may be more coming your way. Who knows?...Me. Ttys.

**angelqt1231** - Glad you like the story. Thanks for the reviews.

**Zuzuari** - Thanks for the review. I love Dramiones too, so I was inspired to write my own Dramione after reading a bunch of them. I also like how I changed Hermione. I'm glad you like the story so far. I read your story The Embarassing Kick. I liked it. It was funny.

**theusedlover101** - Hey what's up? Love the reviews. Thanks for the help...Oh and btw I might be crazy in a few respects, but I suspect you already know that. Lol.

**hgfan101 - **Thanks for the review. I agree the top ten list in Blaises head was pretty funny. Anyways more laughs may be coming your way. Btw love your avatar pic, she is so pretty.

**XPOPCORNX** - I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.

Spinning Straight For Chaos

Last time-

"I wanted to ask her something." Ron said very quickly.

"Blaise, we have to talk about the plan." Draco said seriously.

"We go for the more vunerable half of the circle."

"But that would mean..."

"Granger and Weaselette," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Fine. I guess I'll have Granger. Now remember try to be nice and don't do anything until we discuss it. Just let her warm up to you first."

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: The Feast

As Hermione walked through the great oak doors she stumbled and fell into Jake who swiftly caught her around the waist. Suddenly as she looked into Jakes eyes she was sure they felt a connection to each other or that he had a longing for something that Hermione couldn't describe. Jake began to lean down closer to Hermione and when she could feel his breathe on her lips they heard a shout from the crowd. "HERMIONE! "

As Hermione spun around she was enveloped into a hug by none other than Ron Weasley. "What the-. Ron, are you feeling alright? "

"Yeah I feel fine, why?"

"It's just that you're hugging me and we saw each other an hour ago on the train when I was patrolling."

"Oh,..well..I...you..." Ron trailed off turning as red as his hair from embarrassment.

"It's ok. I guess." said Hermione as they sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

Ron was gathering all his courage. He was going to tell Hermione how he felt. _Just say it. Come on just tell her how you feel. I'm sure she feels the same way. But... what if she doesn't? Sure she does. Remember all that bickering, she was just flirting with you. What if she doesn't like me in that way though? Of course she does. I don't want to be rejected by her. Oh gosh! Well there's only one way to find out. Just ask her. Do it. Oh no. NOW! _"Hermione, can I... I talk to you... you know...privately? Hermione?"

"I'm sorry, Ron, I wasn't listening. What did you say?" Hermione had been staring at Jake across the Great Hall. He was just sitting there with his friends laughing. _Awww... his laugh is cute and he is so nice. Plus he's intelligent; you don't find many of those at Hogwarts._

"Oh...nothing." said Ron looking crestfallen. He had seen who Hermione was preoccupied with._ What was I thinking? Of course she wouldn't like me. She likes that stupid Ravenclaw Jason or something! I don't know what she sees in him anyways. I mean what does he have that I don't? Sure he's smart, but he's in Ravenclaw, the smart house, he's charming, he's good looking, and who knows what else. I play quidditch though. Oh, wait...Hermione hates quidditch. Great! Just great! _

Suddenly McGonagall was walking through the Great Hall carrying a three legged stool and the Sorting Hat, followed by a scared group of first years. She set the hat on the stool and the Sorting Hat began to sing a song.

_" In a land of old when I was young is when Hogwarts truly started; Four founders of our ancient school taught to never be divided; But one mistake turned that around and our unity came crashing down; For Slytherin fought with the rest and put their friendship to the test; He wanted to teach only those who's blood was most pure; But the others said no way no how we are not so sure; They continued to bicker and fight and lie until the time came to decide; He was out voted three to one so they thought the school was finally done;... "_

Hermione, for once, wasn't listening. She was day dreaming about Jake and trying to figure out how to make him ask her out. _I definitely need Ginny's help on this one. She said to make him chase me, but I don't know how. I'll have to ask her later in the common room...No I'll talk to her in the Heads Common room that way Harry and Ron can't interfere. Like when Ron just shouted my name like that in the entrance to the Great Hall! I swear Jake was going to kiss me! But no! Ron came and pretty much ruined the moment. When I talk to Ginny maybe I'll get some info on this "superb" plan of hers. Doubtful, but worth a try. I mean she could let something slip. _

Hermione was concentrating so much on her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the food appear on the table. Immediately she began to fill her plate. Thankfully no one had noticed her lack of interest since Ron was stuffing his face so much he couldn't speak and Harry was arguing with Dean about soccer and quidditch, saying quidditch was way more exciting and breath taking, but Dean disagreed. Lavender was attempting to flirt with Ron, Neville was catching up with Seamus who was staring at Ginny, who was scanning the Great Hall for hot guys. So Hermione began to eat and scan the hall. The last table she saw was the Slytherin Table. She saw blonde hair and immediately recognized her enemy. _Malfoy! _She thought. _I can't believe that two faced little ferret! _

"Hermione, you ok?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Yeah Harry, why?"

"Because you didn't notice the food on your plate has disappeared and right now you're just scraping it with you fork."

"Oh, sorry." Hermione apologized blushing a light pink.

"That's alright." Harry allowed his thoughts to wander on his friends. _Er... Anyways who does everybody like? Let's think Ron likes Hermione. That could complicate things a bit...Who am I kidding it could complicate things a heck lot more! Well it's like Hermione doesn't like Ron in that way, but Ron doesn't know and he absolutely loves her. I like Hermione, but only Ginny knows, and people think I like Ginny. I have no idea who Ginny likes. Hmm I should check into that later... What happens if the Golden Trio is ruined forever because all of our feelings don't match up and everything becomes awkward...and who knows what else could happen?! No way! I can't tell Hermione, I just can't ask her if she likes me...Why the heck is everybody giving me strange looks?...Please tell me I didn't say that whole thing out loud! _"What are you staring at me for? " he asked trying not to panic.

"Harry, didn't you just hear McGonagall?" asked Hermione looking at him concerned as practically everyone around them left the Great Hall.

"No, why? What did she say?" asked Harry relieved. _Pheewww that was a close one. _

"She just told all the prefects to stay behind while everyone else is to go to their common rooms, mate." Ron said.

"Oh, ok. Do you know why we're supposed to stay behind? "

"I'm not sure." said Ron clueless.

"I think it's something about prefect duties, but I'm not sure." Hermione responded.

"It could be that. Probably is since, you're almost always right, Mione." Harry told her smiling. She just beamed at him. They then heard McGonagall's voice ringing through the Great Hall, apparently all the other students who weren't prefects left.

"Prefects! May I have you attention?" Yet you couldn't hear her all that much because the prefects were buzzing and chattering. _Oh, Lord these students! _"PREFECTS!" It all went quiet. "May I have you attention? Thank you. I told you all to stay behind because there is a matter to discuss about the Heads that will need everyone's full attention."

Let me know what you think. Thanks.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I cannot possibly own the Harry Potter Series and I regret to inform you that I only own the plot.

Spinning Straight For Chaos

Last time-

"I'm sorry, Ron, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"Oh...nothing." _What was I thinking? Of course she wouldn't like me. She likes that stupid Ravenclaw._

_I definitely need Ginny's help on this one. I'll talk to her later in the Heads common room. _(Hermione)

_Hermione doesn't like, like Ron, but Ron doesn't know that and he's totally in love with her. I like Hermione, but only Ginny knows, but people think I like Ginny. _(Harry)

"McGonagall just told all the prefects to stay behind while everyone else is to go to their common rooms, mate." Ron said.

"PREFECTS!" It all went quiet. "May I have your attention? Thank you. I told you all to stay behind because there is a matter to discuss about the Heads that will need everyone's full attention."

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Head Boys?!

Immediately after McGonagall made this statement people paid her far more attention, clearly attracted to the matter. "Well, the problem is it seems two people have been made Head Boy." Many prefects seemed shocked. "So," she pressed on. "I have no choice, but to let them both be Heads."

"What?!" This and many other shouts were heard throughout the Great Hall.

"But Professor, who are the two boys?" Hermione asked, her voice riddled with concern. _This can't be right! There's only suppose to be one Head Boy?! _

"The two boys are Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Taisho, Ms. Granger."

_What Malfoy and Jake? How in the world did they both get a badge?_ Hermione thought. Then Harry spoke bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. "Are you sure they both have an authentic badge?" He glared pointedly at Malfoy while saying this.

"Yes, Potter, I am quite competent when it comes to my job. All the necessary tests have been performed; we do not take this matter lightly. I'm not exactly sure how this happened, but we will investigate and pursue the situation further."

"Can't the Head Girl just pick one of us?" Jake whined.

"Yeah, I would be happy to, Professor." Hermione said. _Then I can just pick Jake and forget about Malfoy, the world's biggest prat. Besides it'll be better without him. _

"No, that's not fair!" Malfoy protested. "She'll just pick that Ravenclaw because Granger hates me! I have got a badge; I deserve a chance!"

Then McGonagall promptly spoke. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but Ms. Granger does not hate you."

_That's what she thinks. I don't like him that's for sure! _

"That's the understatement of the year." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. All three had to choke back a laugh.

_What does she know? She's just a stupid teacher! I mean doesn't she see them laughing over there. Blind Old Bat! _Malfoy thought as he saw the Golden Trio trying their best not to burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry everyone, but Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Taisho are both Heads. We can't let anyone, not even myself chose one over the other because personal matters might get in the way of our judgement. They're Heads and that's, that's. Now I suggest everyone go to their common room, while I show Ms. Granger, Mr. Taisho, and Mr. Malfoy to their quarters. Follow me you three." McGonagall spoke with such force and finality that no protests were heard as everyone moved towards the doors.

"We're sorry, Mione. We'll tell Ginny for you. I guess we will see you tomorrow then." Harry said giving her a sympathetic look.

"Thanks. Harry, could you do me a favor?" Hermione asked.

"Ok, sure. What do you need?" he responded.

Hermione looked at him and asked, "Could you tell Ginny to visit me at my common room in an hour?" Harry almost objected, but when he saw how desperate she looked he agreed. "Thanks soo much! Oh, and could you let her borrow the Marauders Map, I just don't want her to get in trouble because of me?" Again he agreed and Hermione gave him a hug and followed Professor McGonagall.

"Now you'll all have your own room, but you'll share a common room. Is that understood?" There was a murmur of "Yes, Professor." "Here's the entrance to the common room." They were on the fifth floor and had stopped in front of a portrait of the four founders. "The password is 'Duelius Corpos'."

"Professor, what if we aren't able to remember that?" asked Malfoy raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it can be changed, but all three of you must agree on a password."

_Malfoy's just too stupid to remember it! Well maybe I should help him with his memory problem. Hmm..._"I love the password, Professor. I think it really helps with the message you're trying to make the students understand."

"Why, thank you, Ms. Granger. That's settled then. You all like the password, so I will see you three in the morning. Goodnight." And she departed towards her office.

"Granger! Why did you do that, Mudblood?!" demanded Malfoy frustrated. _She totally did that on purpose! Ughh_

"Shut up, Ferret!" Hermione turned to the portrait. "Duelius Corpos." It swung forward and allowed them access to the common room. _Oh my gosh! This is amazing! I can't wait till Gin sees this. _They had entered a huge room full of squishy armchairs, couches, coffee tables, shelves full of books, a fire place, and an entire entertainment system. It was done in green, black, and blue. The fire place was gold and red. They had obviously tried to incorporate all their house colors, making each feel at home and the effect was remarkable. There were three sets of stairs. One set in the middle of the room and another one on either side of it. They were each leading up to a door. A plaque on the middle door said, _'Hermione'_, the door on the right had a plaque that said, _'Jake'_, and Malfoy's door was on the left.

Hermione immediately ran up the steps to her room and rushed inside. It was beautiful. Her room was done in Gryffindor colors. She had an enormous king size bed, that would fit five or six people, a desk, where she could do all of her work, a walk-in closet, where she found all of her clothes and shoes set up, a mirror, where she could fix her hair and make-up, and her own bathroom. She ran in there. _Thank goodness I don't have to share a bathroom with anyone. Especially Malfoy! EWW! I love Hogwarts! _The bathroom had a full length mirror on the back of the door, two sinks, a toilet, a towel rack, with two red towels embroided with a gold G, and the biggest bathtub she had ever seen.

Hermione went back to the common. _I can't wait for Ginny to get here. She'll love my room, not to mention my closet! _Then she heard a knock on the portrait_. Speaking of which, I should probably let her in. It's a good thing the boys are in their rooms. _Hermione went over and opened the portrait.

"Hello," she said.

Drop a review and tell me how I'm doing.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - Ok everyone I have a confession to make...I am J.K. Rowling...Psych! Just kidding I'm totally not otherwise I would be in the movies.

**I decided to dedicate this chapter to all my readers and reviewers.**

Spinning Straight For Chaos

Last time-

"Well the problem is it seems two people have been made Head Boy."

"But, Professor, who is the two boys?" asked Hermione.

"The two boys are Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Taisho."

Hermione was in the common room waiting for Ginny to arrive when she heard a knock on the portrait. So she went to open the portrait.

"Hello," she said

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Missing!

Hermione opened the portrait expecting to see Ginny, but instead she found Blaise. There was an awkward silence until she said, "Umm...hi."

"Hey, is Draco here?"

"Yeah, why?"

He looked a bit confused. "You know...to talk to him."

Now Hermione looked annoyed. "Obviously to talk to him!" she snapped. "About what?"

"Sorry, Granger, but that's private business between Drake and I." he replied smirking.

"Well. I'm afraid you can't come in then."

"What?! Why not?!" he looked angry.

"Because no students in the heads room after hours." Hermione replied matter-of-factly. _Serves the stupid ferret right, no way am I letting him have any fun! _

"That's insane!" Blaise yelled and suddenly Malfoy's door opened and he looked beyond angry.

"Granger! Could you possibly keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here you know!"

"Well, Malfoy," she spat viciously. "It's not my stupid friend standing at the door arguing with the Head Girl!"

Then Malfoy glanced outside the portrait and saw Blaise standing there. Then they exchanged a quick smirk and Malfoy said, "Come on in Blaise." He began to clamber in through the portrait hole when Hermione stuck her arm out to stop him.

"I don't think so, ferret!" she said icily.

"Well, fortunately it doesn't matter what you think, only what I think. And I think I'm gonna let my friend in. So too bad for you."

"Ugghhhh!" Hermione yelled as she stomped up to her room speaking words incoherently. "Why...doesn...ferr...shov...it...u..p...his...!" _I can't believe that jerk! Abusing his duty the first night! I should go to McGonagall, but then he'll think I'm afraid of him or that I can't deal with him, and he'll hold it over me forever. _As she drifted off to sleep on her comfortable bed she thought that Jake must be sleeping to not have heard their fight.

Malfoy's Room

"So how's your end of the plan going?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Phase one has begun. You have a short amount of time, Draco. This has to be done right, but I'm guessing you aren't having much luck."

"No I'm not. That's the first time we really talked longer than a second. She's got more of an attitude this year; she seems changed."

"Tell me about it. I'm glad I got Weaselette instead of Granger. You'll never get through to her man. It is impossible to deceive her."

"Shut up, dude! I'm having enough stress thinking what might happen if that comes true. I have to penetrate their circle of friends and she is the key." For a fraction of a second Draco had a scared look in his eyes, but it was gone instantly, so Blaise thought he may have imagined it.

"Sorry, I know how you're feeling, but don't worry after phase one is complete you will have all year to do this. Besides just start fresh tomorrow. I'm sure she'll have forgotten about your little spat, but it would probably help if you didn't argue with or oppose her too much." he suggested.

"Thanks, Blaise, but that's easier said than done." he smirked.

"Oh, well you'll just have to try." Blaise said and smiled.

The next day -

Hermione awoke to a running shower. _Must be Malfoy or Jake. At least I don't have to wait for the shower. _She yawned and stretched, and then she headed into her bathroom, to take a shower. As steam and the sound of running water filled the room Hermione relaxed. Showers always made her feel better if she was sick or having a bad day. When she finished her shower, she dried her hair and began to pick out an outfit for the day. She chose blue jean shorts that were a bit longer than booty shorts, and a purple tank top. For shoes she chose a pair of black vans. She decided to leave her hair down and put on some mascara and purple eye-shadow, with a hint of silver. After she was dressed, with her make-up on, she decided to see if Harry, Ron, and Ginny were down yet.

As Hermione entered the Great Hall she saw Ron's familiar flaming red hair. She went and sat down across from Harry and Ron. "Morning guys."

"Morning, Mione." Ron said. "So how was your first night as Head Girl?"

"Not one of the best nights of my life." Then she directed her attention towards Harry and whispered. "What happened last night? I thought you were gonna send Ginny to the Heads common room."

Harry looked shocked. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a low voice so no one could eavesdrop on their conversation. "I did send her, around eleven o'clock or so."

"What?!" Hermione yelled, causing several people to look her way.

"Shh..." Harry said trying to calm her down, while Ron continued to shovel food down his throat in a manner that would make anyone disgusted.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Harry, what happened?!" she asked seriously.

"I don't know. I waited up for her until midnight, and when she didn't come back I figured she was with you, probably talking about some girl issue or something like that. I thought I could go to bed and she would come back really late or just spend the night with you." he paused for a moment. "I'm so stupid! Now she's most likely in some sort of trouble, and it's my entire fault!"

Now Hermione looked plain worried, close to hysterics. "Harry, what are we gonna do?!"

There you go! Review.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I would totally say that I'm J.K., but that would entirely defeat the point of a disclaimer. So I think we all know where this is going...

Spinning Straight For Chaos

Last time-

Blaise is at the portrait instead of Ginny.

He and Hermione are arguing and Draco comes out of his room.

Hermione gets mad at Draco and goes to her room.

"Your never gonna get through to her man." Blaise said.

"Shut up, dude! I'm having enough stress thinking about what might happen if I don't. I have to break through her wall of hatred, or her mask, or whatever you want to call it."

The next morning in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sitting at the Gryffindor Table.

She whispered to Harry so no one else could hear them. "What happened last night? I thought you were gonna send Ginny to the Heads Common room?"

"What are you talking about? I did send her around eleven o'clock or so." he whispered back.

"What?!"

"Shh..." he said trying to calm her down.

"Harry, what are we gonna do?!" she whispered close to hysterics.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Plots…

Hermione had been in classes all day. She had been worrying so much about Ginny that she had blew up her potion, transfigured her goblet into a broken teapot instead of a gleaming set of china, and got homework in Charms because she couldn't master the _Spendilius Charm, _even Ron mastered the spell before her. The Spendilius Charm is a splendid charm because it simply makes everything better, like it would make a burnt meal delicious or a wrecked room look completely new and redone. Over all her day had been disastrous. Now Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"You know what, I don't really feel hungry." Hermione told them at the doors to the hall.

"Oh, alright." said Harry. He had been worried about Hermione and Ginny. After her potion had blown up he knew she wasn't in a very good state. "Are you gonna be in the common room?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so." _Maybe I'll see Ginny there and if I don't then I'll just talk to Ron and Harry when they're done eating. I wish I could go to the Heads Common room, but Ginny doesn't know the password so I would never be able to see her if she is around. Besides Harry can help me with my charms homework. I can't believe that only that one Hufflepuff got homework besides me! _

"Do you want us to come with you?" he asked.

"No, Harry, that's ok, I can go by myself." Then she added sarcastically, "Besides I'm sure Ron's pretty hungry." _It's disgusting how much he eats! _

Harry looked a little hesitant, while Ron was simply drooling over the thought of food. "Are you sure, Mione?" Harry asked turning away from Ron.

_Wow, Harry must be really worried about me, because only when he thinks I'm not doing well or if I'm in danger does he call me Mione. And Ron...well he's just clueless, I mean all he's doing is drooling over food. Seriously he hasn't even noticed that Ginny's disappeared. Typical Ron. _"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern though." She gave him a small smile.

"Ok well, we'll see you later then."

"Yeah bye, Hermione." Ron said and he rushed into the Great Hall without another word.

"Bye, I'll see you later. Let me know if you hear anything about Ginny." He whispered while giving her a hug and went into the Great Hall to find Ron and have dinner.

Hermione began making her way towards Gryffindor Tower hoping against hope that she would see Ginny there. When she reached the third floor tears began to stream silently down Hermione's cheeks. She thought of what could've happened to Ginny and where she was now. _I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be safe! _On the fifth floor she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Malfoy looking down at her with curiosity in his eyes. She pushed past him, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Just to talk to you." he said.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that load of shit." She looked him full in the face.

"Who says it's shit?" he asked sincerely.

_Hmm...he actually sounded genuine. Wait, what are you saying?! He's Malfoy! He tortured me, Harry, and the Weasleys for years and now he suddenly seems to care! Like I'm gonna buy that! _"No one has to say it, Malfoy, I know it! You've tortured me and my friends for six years and now you want to know what's wrong! You hate me and the rest of Gryffindor so why would you just begin to care?!"

"Who said that I just began? How do you know that I haven't cared all along?" He said slyly.

"Well, here's a question for you, if you cared so much why did you act the way you have for the past, what, six years? Once you can answer that," she paused. "I mean if you can ever answer that then tell me you care." She said with fury in her eyes'. Hermione started walking up the stairs when Malfoy yelled after her.

"I bet you're wondering what happened to Weasel's sister!" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy!"

He casually leaned against the wall. "She's been missing since last night, right?" He edged Hermione on.

"How did you know about Ginny?" she asked cautiously. Malfoy could see the curiosity in her eyes'.

"I've heard...things from...people." he said mysteriously.

"What kinds of things?" Hermione asked skeptically, after all this was Malfoy.

"You know the usual." he said evasively.

"No I don't know actually!" she said, her temper was rising.

"O well maybe you ought to find out." he smirked the famous Malfoy smirk.

"How would I do that since I don't know who knows what happened?!"

"Well the first thing would be to ask someone if they knew." he said simply.

"I did ask you!"

No, you asked if I knew about her, not how I knew about her."

"Ugh! You know what? I've had enough of you, do you know where Ginny is or not?!"

"I do." A minute or so passed in which Hermione thought he was going to say more, but he didn't.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Well what?"

"O my gosh! Where is she?!" she almost yelled.

"O, are you sure you want to know where she is?" he asked trying to test her.

"Yes! Now where is Ginny?!"

"Fine, but remember you asked for it." Suddenly Malfoy grabbed Hermione's arm. He starting running and before she knew it they were out on the grounds. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and yanked him to a stop.

"What are you doing?" She asked cautiously.

"Just trust me…" Draco told her, taking a step closer to her.

"No!" She yelled stepping back. She continued to back away from him and found herself up against a wall. _Shit! Way to go Hermione! _

"What are we doing here?" she asked, but he didn't respond. Instead he roughly grabbed her upper arms tightly and before Hermione knew what was happening she felt a pull around her navel. Hermione was rushing through the air towards some unknown destination. Finally, just when she thought she couldn't stand it anymore, it stopped. Hermione opened her eyes', but the sight that met her made her faint into unconsciousness.

Tell me if you like it! Leave a comment.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - Alright I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. (Imagine in a very slow voice as if talking to someone who's dumb) Do you get it? I don't own a single thing except the plot. If you don't get it you may want to read it again.

Spinning Straight For Chaos

Last time-

Hermione has had a disastrous day and wants to skip dinner and go to the Gryffindor Common room.

Harry's really worried about her, especially since her potion exploded during class and everything. He's also worried about Ginny.

Ron is hungry and oblivious to the fact that Ginny is missing.

Hermione begins to cry and bumps into Draco. She tries to run away, but he grabs her and spins her around so they're facing one another. Draco say's he wants to talk and Hermione doesn't believe him. She explodes on him.

"No one has to say it, Malfoy! I know it! You've tortured me and my friends for six years and now you want to see what's wrong! You hate me and the rest of Gryffindor, so why would you suddenly began to care?!"

"How do you know that I haven't cared all along?" he asked slyly.

"Well here's a question for you, if you cared so much why did you act the way you did for the past what six years? Once you can answer that," she paused, "I mean if you can answer that then tell me you care!" and she began to walk away.

"I bet you're wondering what happened to Weasel's sister!" he yelled after her.

She came back. "Where is Ginny?!"

"Fine, but remember you asked for it." He grabbed her wrist and apparated to an unknown location. Then Hermione fainted with the sight that met her eyes.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Captured!

_Hermione opened her eyes to see a circle of Death Eaters surrounding. As Voldemort congratulated Draco, Hermione began to feel dizzy and fainted back into darkness. _

Hermione groaned and her eyes flicked open drowsily. She was in, by far, the darkest room possible. There were no windows or lights. It was slightly cold, but not so much that she was shivering. Hermione remembered everything, Ginny missing, her potion exploding; her 'conversation' with Malfoy, apparating into a circle of Death Eaters, and then her mind just went blank. "Where am I?" she asked out loud, but no reply. She was wondering how long she had been out and what was going to happen. Suddenly the door slammed open and the outline of a person appeared.

"Good, you're awake." The mysterious person said.

"Who said that was good?! And who are you?!" asked Hermione angrily.

"OH, come on you don't recognize my voice." He said sarcastically.

Hermione could tell it was a boy's voice, no it was more mature like a man's voice, but who's was it, she knew she had heard it before.

"I can't believe it. Hermione Granger, not knowing an answer." Then the figure smirked or smiled, it was hard to telling the darkness. Hermione guessed that it was a smirk by the way he was acting.

Hermione remembered that voice. She had argued with him the day of Ginny's disappearance. "Zabini?" she said doubtfully.

"Yep, the one and only, Blaise Zabini." He said proudly.

"Where are we?" she spat back.

"You'll find out eventually." He answered snidely.

"Are you kidding me?!" Asked Hermione exasperated.

"Sorry but no." Zabini was definitely smirking now.

Hermione did a low sort of growl. "How long have I been passed out?"

"Just two days." He said in an offhand voice while examining his fingernails.

"Why are you here?" she asked spitefully.

"Why are you here?" He asked apparently liking this game of cat and mouse.

"How should I know, you disgusting piece of pureblood bullshit!" she huffed.

"Amazing, I never thought I would live to hear Hermione, the saint, curse." He smiled again. " I might faint from shock." He dramatically put his hand to his forehead.

"Shut up," she sneered. "What do you want?!"

"Nothing. I'm here to take you somewhere. Dark Lord's orders." He said with an air of someone of great importance.

"Some macho Slytherin you are bowing to the big scary Dark Lord." But she was done taunting, she wanted answers now. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Can't say." He said, still being annoyingly playful.

"I want to know now!" she demanded.

"Calm down-" He started.

"No! I want answers! Now tell me where you're taking me!" She shouted while her eyes burned with fury.

"Draco was right about you. I didn't think you were this temper mental, now let's go." He said motioning for her to get up and follow him.

"No! I won't go until I get answers! You're not taking me anywhere!" Hermione pressed on stubbornly.

Now Blaise was getting tired of this. "Listen, Granger," he growled. "Whether or not you like it, you're going to come and nothing will keep that from happening! I doubt Draco told you this, but we will use force if you don't cooperate with us! You don't want to make me do anything I don't want to, so let's go!" Blaise came in the room, grabbed her upper arm forcefully and gripped it painfully. Hermione winced as he began pulling her out of the room and down the corridor, as she desperately tried to stop him by dragging her feet on the ground. After they turned the corner Blaise stopped and Hermione gave him a hard kick to the shin. She thought he would stop, but he just growled and suddenly he picked her up carrying her on his shoulder.

"Stop it! Put me down!" she yelled while fruitlessly pounding her fists on his back.

"Sorry, but if I do that you keep trying to struggle so you are staying up there." After a few minutes he spoke again, "You know what...I kinda like the view from here anyways." Hermione couldn't see him, but she knew he was smirking the famous Slytherin smirk.

"I hate you!" She snarled, biting his shoulder blade. He responded by placing his hand a little higher. _That basta..!_

Now Hermione regretted wearing shorts as his hand was on her thigh. She was rather uncomfortable with the slime ball. After about fifteen minutes Blaise stopped and tossed her onto an unfamiliar bed. The room was silver, green, and black. _Archetypal Slytherins_ she thought. Blaise went outside and closed the door. Hermione heard a click and knew they had locked her in.

_Where do they think I would go anyway? I mean someone's probably guarding the door anyways. Well think...what would be a good plan? _

Hermione was in her room all night. She only saw Blaise once more because he was bringing her food, which she didn't eat. Seriously she wouldn't trust her life in the hands of a Death Eater, so why eat food that they make for you, that's practically committing suicide! Hermione was trying to think of a plan that would work to her advantage, but none would work for what she wanted to do. Finally she just fell asleep in the darkness of her room.

The next morning someone came in and jumped on the bed, while another person opened the curtains. Hermione looked around and came face to face with Blaise. She screamed and fell off the bed, while Blaise and Draco howled with laughter.

"What do you want?!" she snapped, extremely irritated.

"The Lord requests your presence to dinner." Draco replied trying to sound superior.

"What the heck?! It's like 9 a.m.! Why did you tell me now?!" Hermione questioned in astonishment.

"Because that was our orders, to get you up and inform you of your invite." Draco said with a nasty sneer.

"Is Ginny going to be there?" Asked Hermione, trying to sound mildly curious, but letting the excitement that suddenly blared in her, seep through her voice.

Blaise smirked knowingly. "Oh Hermione, you're so naïve."

"No I am not! How dare you!" she stated outraged.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright, Granger, I don't think you get this. We tricked you, and you're coming to dinner whether you like it or not." He said the next five words very slowly. "You. Don't. Have. A. Choice."

"Exactly. Requests mean you're coming no matter what." Blaise added. "If you don't show up he'll personally come up and drag you down there. Trust me; it's not pleasant for him to drag you anywhere. We would know." He winced slightly at these last few words.

"Oh and he said a house elf stuck a dress in the closet for you last night. I'm pretty sure he got the size right. He said something along the lines of wear it or you'll be sorry." Draco looked very happy with the idea of him hurting her.

"Great thanks!" She said, her voice seething with sarcasm. Suddenly she became serious. "So where is Ginny?"

"She isn't here." Blaise told her, barely ducking in time for Hermione's fist to miss his jaw. "What Drake didn't tell you?"

Hermione was confused. "Tell me what?"

"We tricked you, Granger." Draco stated bluntly. "Now get dressed."

"You filthy, evil, lying, conniving, arrogant ass!" Hermione shouted. "What do you mean you tricked me?"

"We looked Ginny in the Room of Requirement all day yesterday, and brought you here."

"Oh my god…" Hermione fell to the floor. "How could I have been so rash?"

"Granger, get dressed," said Blaise. "We have a long day ahead of us."

"Clothes are in the closet." Draco said pointing towards the opposite side of the room. Hermione went over and opened the closet. She looked and searched around in it.

"There are only skirts, shorts, and tank tops." She said slightly disappointed.

"Yeah and?" he shot back.

"I just felt like wearing jeans." She whined.

"Too bad because those are your only options at the moment. My mother went shopping for you yesterday. I guess she bought those clothes, so you're stuck with them." He said, getting easily annoyed at her whimpering, whether it was playful or otherwise.

Hermione just glared at the blonde. She turned back to the closet grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom. When she came out Draco's mouth dropped, but he quickly recovered. Hermione was wearing a green tank top, black skirt that didn't quite reach the top of her knees and black vans. She stuck her hair in a ponytail with a few curls framing her face. She didn't even bother to wear make-up, why make herself look better for Death Eaters.

"There I am dressed." She stated. "Now get out of my room!"

"Hermione, come on, lets just talk a walk or something," Blaise suggested as he walked towards her. She quickly formed a plan.

"Fine, Zabini. Is there a library that can entertain me for now?" She asked, knowing they would think nothing of it.

"Yeah, come on." Draco said as they began walking out of her room and down the hall, turning where necessary.

The boys mistakenly entered the library first and that's when Hermione got her cue. Blaise turned around, "Are you coming, Hermione?"

When she didn't move he began to walk towards her. Hermione quickly grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground. Then she gave Draco a round house kick to the side, as Blaise clumsy got up. Just as she was about to punch him, someone stopped her.

"Having some trouble boys?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

Here's chapter 7 modified and wonderful. Leave me a review.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I will never own Harry Potter! Get that into your head already!!! Why do you guys make me keep repeating myself?

This chapter is dedicated to anyone who ever had anything to do with this story.

Spinning Straight For Chaos

Last time- Hermione was captured by Draco.

"Granger, you are so naïve." Blaise said.

"We tricked you. Ginny was locked in the Room of Requirement yesterday." Draco told her.

Then they went to the library, while Hermione formulated a plan. She began fighting with Blaise and Draco, and she would have finished had a man not grabbed her from behind.

"Having trouble boys?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

Chapter 8: The Proposal...

Draco and Blaise inclined their heads towards him as a sign of respect, but didn't fully bow.

"No, Batoi. Did you need anything?" Draco asked coldly.

"The Dark Lord wants to know if you followed his orders." E was still holding onto Hermione and she could tell he was a young Death Eater. His body seemed to be that of an eighteen or nineteen year old and his voice sounded smooth.

"Hold on, just one second, Nicias," Blaise told him.

Then Blaise and Draco whispered to one another and looked at their watch. Suddenly the boys looked at Hermione, still restrained by Batoi. They conversed for another second before they whispered something to Nicias, and he nodded at the pair approvingly.

The boys looked at Hermione and she gave them a death glare. "Let me go." She growled.

Nicias complied, and Hermione gladly stepped away from him. Blaise went to grab Hermione's arm, but she back up and jerked her arm out of his reach. Inside Hermione was literally freaking out. _Oh my gosh! Why are all three of them coming towards me?! What did he mean when he asked about their orders this morning?! I have a bad feeling now! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my... _Her thoughts continued that way.

"Don't worry about it, Blaise. I'll take her. You two seem to be having some difficulties this morning." Nicias said, looking almost superior, not that Hermione cared.

"Ok that's fine," Draco said he left with Blaise. They left the library, leaving Hermione and Nicias alone.

"So you're Hermione Granger, huh?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'll let you figure that one out." Hermione said not even looking at him. He hadn't moved an inch yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time until he was going to try to over power her. She had met plenty of Death Eaters during her lifetime.

"So," He said moving a little closer to her, as if he was trying to act cool while making a move. "Why were you with Draco and Blaise?" Then he leaned in as if he was going to kiss her.

Hermione saw right through his little act. "Well, they just happened to kidnap me, so its not as if I had a choice in the matter!" She yelled angrily as she moved to the side cause him to stumble a bit.

_Damn! _He thought. _She's a feisty little thing, isn't she?_

"Really? And how do you like this place so far?" Nicias asked her.

"I absolutely hate it and the pathetic, weak wizards doing Voldemort's bidding!" She finished, becoming increasingly mad.

"You know what? You're kind of hot when you're mad." He told her, making a move to grab her arm now.

"I've been told that before, and I really don't take that as a compliment!" She said, jerking her arm out of his grasp, and sending a kick towards his leg. He swiftly tumbled to the ran out the door and down the hall.

"Dammit!" He yelled. "Get back here, Granger!" And with that he began to run after her!

As Hermione ran down the hall, she had no idea of where she was going, which gave her a huge disadvantage. She turned right twice and then left. She reached a black door with an even blacker handle, and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Come on!" She said and banged on the door.

The door slowly opened, and it was all dark inside. Hermione knew it was dangerous, but she went in anyways. As long as it got her away from that ass, Nicias, she was fine with it. She quickly and quietly closed the door. Then she leaned against it and listened for any sound on the other side.

She heard nothing and felt a wave of relief flow over her, but she still listened in case anyone was coming. She had one hand on the door and the other hand hanging limply by her side. Hermione stayed in that position for awhile, occasionally switching arms to keep from going numb.

Soon, Hermione made her decision. She ran out the door, and down three sets of stairs. As she saw, what looked to be doors that lead outside she quickly analyzed. Then Hermione sprinted for the door and was about to touch the handle when someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in front of their body, covering her mouth with their hand in the process.

"Miss me?" Nicias whispered in her ear, as shivers ran down Hermione's entire body.

She began to struggle against his strong arms, but stopped when he sneered at her, "I wouldn't do that if you want to live!"

Her body went still and limp at his threat. He could feel her shaking as he began walking forward with her into the room. Voldemort was in the back of the room, sitting on his throne; apparently everyone had been waiting for Nicias to enter the room.

He bowed to Voldemort, causing Hermione to also do so in the process. Liking the feeling of her body against his, he made the bow last a second longer. _He is such a jerk!_ Hermione thought angrily as they rose and faced Voldemort.

"Ahhh, Miss Granger. So you finally decided to join us, did you?" He drawled from his throne, in his coldest voice. Every Death Eater in the room recoiled slightly, except Nicias, since he was holding Hermione. He slowly removed his hand so she could reply.

Hermione was tempted to curse him or shout at him, but thought in her current situation it was best to answer him. "It wasn't really my decision, but either way I'm here. Now what do you want?"

"I want many things, some of which you will never know." He replied, slowly descending down the steps from his throne, towards the pair. All eyes in the room shifted to Hermione.

"Now, Hermione-" He began again, as he started circling the room.

"I would prefer Miss Granger!" Hermione said, in a somewhat agitated voice.

"Oh, I am sure you would, but for now I will call you Hermione." He said, and his red slits began to pierce Hermione's normally warm, but now ice cold chocolate brown eyes.

"Now I have a...proposal...you could say," Voldemort told her, while thinking very hard.

"First I would like to know why I'm here!" Hermione shouted at him. His eye slits narrowed, if that was even possible.

"All in good time, but for now I want to talk to you in private and make a proposal. Let's go into my...office if you will." He began to walk towards the doors, with Nicias and Hermione following, but before he exited the room he halted for a minute.

"Draco! Blaise!" He shouted above the crowd. "You know what to do!"

"Yes, My Lord," the two responded, calm and collected.

"Let's go!" Voldemort told Nicias coldly.

They began moving down the hall. "Let go of me now!..." Hermione continued shouting at the pair.

"Gag her, would you!" Voldemort yelled.

"Gladly," Nicias responded, while smirking. He put his hand over her mouth, pressing as hard as he could.

Hermione squealed a bit, but he didn't stop. Finally she bit down as hard as she could on his hand and he growled in pain. He let go of her mouth, but still held on to her waist tightly.

"That will teach you to mess with me!" Hermione yelled, whiling smirking.

"My Lord?" Nicias asked bowing once again with Hermione.

"Yes, Batoi?" Voldemort questioned.

"Could you give us a moment alone and then we'll meet you in your office?" He responded putting both hands around Hermione's waist now, making sure she couldn't get away any time soon, but she continued to struggle. Voldemort searched his mind, as the two held eye contact and nodded. Then with a swishing of his robes, he was gone.

"So you taught me not to mess with you, huh?" He said sarcastically, as he turned her around, once again putting both arms around her waist.

_What a pig! _She thought, before she responded to him."I think I did!"

"Well how about I teach you a little lesson." It was more of a statement rather than a question. He backed her up against the cold hard wall and pressed his body against her. He began to kiss her and tried to get access inside of her mouth, but she refused. Then he bit her bottom lip causing her to moan in pain, which allowed him to slowly slip his filthy tongue in her mouth. She tried putting her hands on his chest and pushing him off of her, but he just grabbed her hands and pinned them by her side. She wasn't responding to the kiss at all, unless you count trying to push him off of her. After a few minutes she had to make him stop, so she bit down hard on his tongue, until he bleed. Then she opened her jaw allowing him to retract, his now injured, tongue.

Nicias wanted to explode and call her some very foul names, but he caught himself and just smirked at her. "How did you like that little lesson?"

Hermione just glared, not bothering to reply.

"That's right," He said taunting her. "If you want to play a game, just remember I never lose!" He whispered in her ear as he grabbed her once again and they started walking down a flight of stairs.

The further they walked, the colder it got. Soon Hermione found herself shivering, seeing as she was wearing a tank top and a skirt.

"Cold are we?" He asked, and she could tell he was at least smiling, if not smirking.

"O, shut up!" She snapped. Hermione was so irritated with this guy!

A bit later, they entered a room, that was even colder than the stairway, and Voldemort was calmly waiting for them.

"Hello, you two." He drawled in his usual tone of voice. Then he locked eyes with Nicias, and Hermione could tell they were having a conversation.

_What took you so long?! _(Voldemort)

_Sorry! I got busy! She's a hard one to handle! _(Nicias)

_I know she's hard, that's why I gave her to you to handle! Perhaps Draco and Blaise should do this mission alone!_

_No My Lord! Trust me, I can handle it! She's too much for them!_

_I believe she's too much for you! _

_But My Lord, she's just playing hard to get! I know I can gain her trust!_

_I'll think about it, Nicias. You know that I might not give you this mission though! _

_If that's the way you feel, I accept that My Lord! I'm just asking for a chance!_

_I said I'll think about it!_

_Yes! Thank you My Lord!_

Their conversation ended and Hermione looked as bored as possible.

"Now that you are here, Hermione we can talk about my proposal." Voldemort began.

Drop me a review. Thanks.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**** –** Sadly I must confess that Harry Potter will never be mine…

* * *

Spinning Straight For Chaos

Last time-

Chapter 9: Meeting…?

"Now that you are here, Hermione we can talk about my proposal?" Voldemort began. Well have a seat, Hermione." Hermione sat down on a green couch reluctantly, with Nicias.

She waited for him to continue, but he was obviously waiting for her to say something. "What 'proposal' is this that you expect me to even consider?"

"Oh, you'll do much more than just consider it," He said with a startling gleam in his eye. "How much will I have to give you, in order for your services?"

"What do you mean by my services?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious

"Let me reword that. How much do I have to give you, in order for you to help me and my followers?" Voldemort, drawled out once more.

"What do you mean by help?" She questioned him, the curiosity slowly changing over to frustration.

"I mean you could give us valuable information from the light side." He suggested.

"What would I do with this valuable information that I might get?" Hermione asked, using most of her strength to make sure her mind was protected and Voldemort couldn't get into it._ I already have valuable information! I hope he doesn't try to pry into my mind! _She thought furiously.

"Report it to me, of course." He gazed straight into her eyes searching them for a sign of emotion, but they did not betray her.

"So you're saying I would betray the light side, other wise known as my friends?" Hermione asked slowly, as she narrowed her eyes at his dark figure.

"I wouldn't say betray, I would say-"

Hermione had cut him off. "You would say what?! It's betraying them and you know it! Who the hell gave you that idea?! Who thinks I would seriously join you of my own free will because whoever it was is mistaken!" she fumed.

"So you're saying you won't join us?" He drawled coldly.

"No I won't!" Hermione said defensively.

"Well maybe you need a bit of motivation..."

"What are you talking about now? Motivation? Nothing could get me to join the dark side or you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!!"

He brought his wand down on her and shouted, "_Crucio_!"

Hermione wanted to scream out with pain, but she knew that's what he wanted, so she clamped her mouth shut on her tongue forcing herself to remain silent. She continued this until her tongue began to bleed. She screamed in agony.

He stopped for a moment. "What is your answer now?" He drawled; you could hear the ice in his voice growing stronger by each word.

"No!" she gasped.

Voldemort narrowed those slits he called eyes and shouted, "_Crucio!"_

A jolt of pain reverberated throughout her entire body, sending her into immense pain. _This guy is demented!_ Hermione thought as she cringed waiting for a spell to be thrown at her.

"Now what is your answer?"

"Never!!"

An angry red glint reflected in his eye. "You are a tough one, my dear, but I don't have the time or patience to deal with you anymore…but perhaps someone else will be of assistance…" He smirked, as his poisonous voice dripped with venom. "Draco, Blaise, come here!"

They bowed, "Yes, my Lord."

"Go to Hogwarts and kidnap the rest of Potter's friends. Use _whatever_ means necessary!" Voldemort ordered harshly.

"Wait! No! Stop!" Hermione shouted and Voldemort turned towards her.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"Don't hurt them! I'll do anything!" Hermione choked on the verge of tears.

"You'll do anything?" Voldemort drawled out, looking into her eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Well...I...I..." her voice was hesitant; she was regretting this last statement.

He made to yell at Draco and Blaise again.

"Fine! Yes! Yes! I'll do anything!"

"Wise decision. I'll give you some time to think about what you have promised." He looked at Nicias. "Take her to her room!" He commanded.

He grabbed Hermione's arm taking her back to her room. Nicias locked the door behind her.

Hermione burst into tears and suddenly a house elf appeared with a 'pop.'

"Master says Mistress must get ready for dinner." It squeaked out in a terrified voice.

"I don't want to go to dinner!" Hermione said turning around and flopping herself down on the bed.

"Please Mistress?" The elf asked.

"No!"

"Master Malfoy and Master Zabini said you might be stubborn, so they gave me a message to give you."

"Oh, really and what would that be?" Hermione huffed in between her tears.

"They said remember this morning and that you must come to dinner." It looked up at her with its big tennis ball eyes.

Hermione was remembering that morning; it seemed so far away now. She remembered how when Voldemort requested someone that meant they had to come or he would force it upon them. She shuddered at the thought.

"Fine! But I don't have anything to wear!" Hermione said, drying her tears.

"Master took care of that. Don't worry I will get everything out for you, while you go jump in the shower Mistress. Now hurry!" It squeaked and began rush around.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were all red and puffy. Her hair was rather messy and she thought she looked like crap. She turned the knob in the tub and the hot, steaming water came spraying out from the shower head. She took off her clothes and started washing every inch of her body that any death eater had come near. She put some raspberry shampoo in her hair and rinsed it out. Then she rubbed in some raspberry conditioner. After that she used her vanilla body wash.

Making sure she was satisfied and clean, she turned off the water, grabbed a fluffy green towel and wrapped it around her curvy body.

She performed a hair drying spell and then went into her room. On the bed was a beautiful dress. It was dark green_. Oh great_... The dress was strapless, it hugged her upper body all the way until just past her hips, then the rest of the dress was flowy in ruffles, and in the front it came slightly up to reveal her feet and dragged behind her a bit .On the tighter part of her dress there was silver clasp, that went down from the top of her dress to the end of her belly. The dress also had sparkles on it. She slipped on a pair of sparkly, silver heels.

Next Hermione curled her hair and let it flow down her back. After that she put on some mascara, eye liner, green eye shadow, and some clear lip gloss.

"How do I look?" She asked the house-elf.

"You is beautiful Mistress!" It squeaked with happiness. Then the elf led her to the dining room.

The house-elf told Hermione she would be sitting next to Draco, but that it could not go in because the master only allowed it to serve and that Hermione must enter alone.

When Hermione entered she saw that the table was filled with people, who she assumed were death eaters. Finally, she spotted Draco all the way at the other end of the table. She began walking towards him. When she got closer she saw that he was wearing green dress robes as well. She sat down and he looked her up and down, smiling.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." She replied.

"So you decided to come?" Draco asked joking.

"Yes, I did, but only because of you and Blaise." Hermione said giving him a small smile.

"Well, I've learned throughout the years how stubborn you can be." He smirked playfully.

"Oh, shut up!" She said, smiling a real smile.

"So..." Draco trailed off not knowing what to talk about.

"How can you stand being here?!" Hermione blurted out quietly in a whisper. She hadn't meant to say that, but it just slipped out.

Hermione saw something change in Draco's eyes. "To tell you the truth, I don't like it here that much... It reminds me of our manor, which I dislike also, but it's not too bad with Blaise around." He whispered back.

"You two are really close aren't you?" Hermione asked, thoughtfully, while tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah fairly close. We have never had a fight with one another. He's the only person that I have never had a fight with, and it's the same for him. We are almost like brothers." He paused for a moment. "Our parents only know each other through the Dark Lord. I think that's why we are so close because we have known each other forever... It's weird though… the thing we despise was the thing that brought us together." He confided in another whisper.

This puzzled Hermione. "You mean you don't like Voldemort and death eaters and all that?"

"Hell no! I mean I have to support the Dark Lord, but I told my father that I refused to be a Death Eater..." The whole time they were having this conversation, they were whispering so that no one could hear them.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because it's stupid and I think I hate anyone who is or is going to be a Death Eater."

"What did your father do when you told him that you weren't going to be a Death Eater?" She asked, looking at him with a sparkle in her eye.

"He…he didn't say anything..." Draco said looking down, as his fork which suddenly caught his interest.

"Well that's kind of good, right? I mean he didn't yell at you or anything." Hermione said.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. _She doesn't get it... _

Draco didn't know how to respond to her, but suddenly Voldemort walked in and it got quiet, so he didn't have to think of anything lame to say back to her.

"It looks like everyone's here." He drawled slowly scanning the table, his eyes staying on Hermione the longest. "Let's start eating and we will proceed with our meeting afterwards..."

Everyone began dishing up their plate, except Voldemort who watched everyone around the table with curiosity behind his eyes.

Hermione dished up her plate and began eating. She was starving! As she ate, she looked around the table and saw that Blaise was at the end. Just then Hermione saw the person who was sitting across from her. It was Nicias! He seemed to be watching her with such intensity in his eyes, that you might think he was in a trance or concentrating very hard on a math problem he couldn't solve. Hermione just glared in return at the unwanted staring. _Why the hell is he staring at me?..._

Finding nothing else interesting, she turned back to Draco to see him picking at his food with his fork. He seemed sad for some reason...

"Are you alright, Draco?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

He looked up. "Huh?" He must have been in deep thought.

"I asked if you were alright." She repeated.

"Oh, sorry. I'm fine, I was just thinking..." He answered.

"Bout what?" Hermione asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Stuff..." He responded slyly.

"What kind of stuff?" She thought this game was rather fun, it was like twenty questions, but this time there was actually a point to it.

"My kind of stuff..." He smirked at her, while quirking his eyebrow.

"Draco!" She whined and pouted her lips playfully.

He laughed. "You are really funny when you pout!"

"Hey!" She smacked his arm playfully.

"Sorry, but-" Draco was cut off in his response as Voldemort spoke up.

Voldemort had seen how Hermione and Draco were getting along. He also caught the glare that Hermione had sent at Nicias, but he had to stop everything before something serious happened.

"It looks like we are all done eating, so I think it's time to start our meeting..." He waited for someone to contradict him, since everyone had food on their plate, but obviously no one would or did. "What did you find out, Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at Draco with a questioning look, but then Lucius spoke up.

"Well, my Lord, the Order has been planning to find and track down Nott ever since they found out he has been undercover on a mission." Lucius concluded.

"Very good," he drawled and then turned towards Blaise's dad. "Zabini, what about you?"

"Well, we know that the Order is hunting down every suspected Death Eater and checking up on their children, so we have to find a way to hide the Dark Mark from prying eyes. Since we haven't found a spell possible to do that yet, our children must stay unmarked and we can't get any information from Potter, Weasley, or any of the people related to the Order because then they will suspect something especially if a Slytherin is stalking a Gryffindor, with house rivalry and what not. We know that they are watching each and every Slytherin closely these days, whether or not they have been involved in Death Eater actions."

"That presents a problem, if we can't mark them doesn't it? Otherwise some might not stay...faithful." He said rather coldly.

"My Lord, I think we can all agree that we have been faithful, don't you?" Asked Zabini, in response.

"There is no doubt that the adults have been faithful, but as you all know the children haven't proven or shown their loyalty yet and the mark is a means to do so, wouldn't you all agree?" As Voldemort said this, Lucius glanced slightly at Draco, who just glared in reply.

"I however do believe that all the children around this table tonight are faithful, otherwise they wouldn't be here." Voldemort continued. Hermione looked around the table and saw Blaise, Draco, and Nicias were the only kids around the table, besides herself.

"My Lord, may I ask a question..." Asked Nicias.

Voldemort didn't answer him, but just made a motion with hand to continue.

"…" he hesitated a moment. "Why is Granger here?" He was very nervous to ask this question, as many people could tell.

"For various reasons, but I think it is about time we reveal them, don't you, Hermione?" He drawled, sending a glance towards Hermione.

Hermione was surprised when he said her name, which had sent shivers straight down her spine. _How dare him! It's like he is asking if he can tell them about me, and yet I know he will regardless of what I do or say! _Hermione decided not to respond, but just to sit there and glare in reply.

"I thought so." He said, without emotion. "Hermione here has decided to join and help us, haven't you?" He asked her, clearly expecting an answer.

"Well I don't know if decided would be the right word, but yes I will...help you." Hermione said choosing her words carefully.

"Well in my office you seemed fairly resolute when we had our little… discussion. After all no one has forced you to do anything…" Voldemort smirked slightly.

"Depends on your meaning of the word force." Hermione replied, with a smirk to match his.

Voldemort was angry, but he wouldn't show it. She was trying to beat him in a battle of wits, but he must get on with his plan because she would be surprised...oh very surprised. "Well anyways Hermione will be receiving the Dark Mark this evening, and will prove her loyalty to the Dark side."

"What?!" She shrieked.

"This meeting is over. Be back here at ten for the marking ceremony." Voldemort said, with authority.

Everyone began to leave. Hermione made to get up and walk towards Voldemort, but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her along until she reached an unfamiliar room.

It was black, dark green, and silver, definitely a Slytherin's room. Anyways Hermione saw Blaise already sitting on the bed which had dark green and black sheets. Draco, who was still pulling her, dragged her towards the bed.

Draco, Blaise, and Hermione all had looks of shock on their faces. Hermione recovered the quickest.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" She asked, as the two teenagers had eyes on her.

"When the hell did you decide to become a Death Eater?!" Blaise asked indignantly.

"Hermione! What the hell have you done?!" Draco asked her, with something she couldn't quite make out...was it disgust…contempt?

"Ok, first of all I never 'decided' to become a Death Eater, and second of all I haven't done anything!" She answered rather calmly in her current situation.

"Yes, you have! I can't believe you are getting the dark mark before me and I don't even want it!" Draco shouted, with disbelief.

"And you think I do?!" Hermione asked.

"Hello! You! Are! Becoming! A! Death! Eater!" Draco spoke every word slowly and loudly. "You are getting the Dark Mark!" Draco was acting hysterical.

"Do you really think I _want_ to become a Death Eater?" She asked quietly, looking at the ground.

"Well why else would you become a Death Eater?" Draco asked.

"I don't have a _choice_, Malfoy." Hermione muttered turning around.

"Hermione-" Draco started, but she cut him off.

"Just leave it, Malfoy! Clearly you don't understand…" Hermione said as realization dawned in her eyes.

Chapter 9 modified and complete. Tell me what you think!

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - Don't own HP and never will...

* * *

Spinning Straight For Chaos

Last Time- "Now that you are here, Hermione we can talk about my proposal?" Voldemort began. Well have a seat, Hermione." Hermione sat down on a green couch reluctantly, with Nicias.

"What do you mean by my services?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

"I mean you could give us valuable information from the light side." He suggested.

"So you're saying I would betray the light side, other wise known as my friends?" Hermione asked slowly, as she narrowed her eyes at his dark figure.

"So you're saying you won't join us?" He drawled coldly.

"Never!!"

Chapter 10: Deals With The Devil

Angrily Hermione ran out of her room and down another hall, where she thought the exit, might be.

"Hermione!" Draco called after her. "Hermione come back!" While running she look behind her to check for people and promptly feel into a pair of arms, landing against their muscular chest.

She inhaled the person's cologne, in surprise. _That's Draco cologne...I can't believe he caught up to me and then I ran into him like that! _She felt embarrassed. "I..Draco, sor.." Hermione tried to find the right words to apologize, thinking she had just run into Draco. After all he had called after her when she ran and he knew the passage ways much better than her.

He grabbed her chin and she saw his face.

"You!" She exclaimed, her embarrassment turning to rage.

"Me." Nicias confirmed.

"Let go of me you disgusting pig!" She said trying to jerk her chin out of his grasp.

"Afraid I can't do that."

Hermione struggled to get out of his grip, but it was impossible.

"Where are you off to?" He questioned knowingly.

"Nowhere of your concern! Now get you dirty hands off me!" She shouted, but it didn't affect him at all.

"Not until you tell me where you were going?" He told her, amused by the struggle.

"Fine! I was trying to escape! Now release me!" She growled.

"The entrance is that way." He told her pointing in the opposite direction. "However, I have a better place that we could go...Pet." He kissed her forehead affectionately, much to Hermione's dislike.

"How bout not. Thanks though." She smiled sarcastically. "And don't you ever kiss me again, you sick-!"

He decided that she really needed to stop talking, so he kissed her full on the lips, again. She was more than surprised. Hermione reacted quickly. Smack! His cheek burned red and had a hand imprint on it. He looked beyond furious.

"I really don't like where this is going..."Hermione whispered fearfully. She squeaked as he tightened his gripped on her waist, so now they were standing side by side, with his arm around her waist.

"Let me show you just how far I will go." He seethed and began walking. She hesitated to follow him and he squeezed her hip painfully. She had to give in and walk.

They went up some stair cases that she didn't recognized and turned left down a dark hall way. After passing some paintings and a few doors, he entered a room. The room was decorated mainly in black.

Nicias shoved her in the room and locked the door.

"Nicias...please let me go."

"But, Hermione, we have to _get ready_ for tonight."

"I'll pass."

"Sorry that's not an option." He said making his way towards her. "Now take off your heels."

"No!"

"Now...please."

"I said no!"

"Do it, or I'll do it for you!" He threatened, not wanting to deal with her attitude and resistance.

"Fine then!" Hermione smirked. She kicked them off forcefully and one missed his leg by mere inches, while the other heel hit his head with a loud 'thump'. "Oops, my bad."

"Granger!" He walked towards her and she hit the back wall, not being able to get any further from him. He pressed against her. "Do you want to know how dangerous I can be?" Hermione's breath's were short and fast.

"How far do you want to go...Love." He whispered slowly in her ear, as his breath touched upon her skin. She tried to resist, but he wouldn't move. He pinned her arms above their heads with one hand and flicked his wand with the other hand. Suddenly Hermione's wrists were in chains above her head. She was barely able to move them.

Nicias smirked. "I'll be right back, honey. Don't go anywhere now."

"As if I could!" She spat.

Nicias came back minutes later with Voldemort, his inner circle, and...Draco and Blaise. _NO! _All three thought simultaneously.

"Good job, Batoi." Voldemort praised him. "So the mudblood did what I predicted?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione...what am I going to do with you?" He paused for a moment.

"Go to hell!" Hermione spat, tugging at her chains.

"You know I will have to keep a close eye on you. You won't easily be loyal, at least not to me. So, how can you serve me properly?" He paced in front of her.

"I will never serve you, you pathetic excuse for a wizard!" She screamed.

Voldemort's eyes changed to slits and he looked menacingly at her. He smiled cruelly. "I have been thinking for a long time, what Potter will say when he realizes his best friend has betrayed him."

Hermione stood her ground defensively."I'm not scared of you and I will never serve you, even if you mark me, you sick, twisted, snake!"

"Very well. Draco, Nicias, and Blaise stay. Everyone else leave until I summon you again." He ordered.

Draco looked stunned. _Hermione why did you have to be so stubborn and defy him so much? Don't you realize you will only get in more trouble... _

After everyone left Nicias spoke again. "Personally it would give me great honor to mark Potter's down fall."

"Well if you must." Voldemort said, carefully gaging Draco's reaction.

Nicias stepped forward. "Cozy, hun."

"Stay the hell away from me!" Hermione's stomach clenched.

Nicias began to walk towards her and suddenly Hermione made a swift kick catching his side, and he groaned in pain. Nonetheless he began to advance further, and received a kick to the nose. _Crack!_

Hermione had broken his nose. She visibly saw Draco smirk, in her favor, and she smiled slightly too.

"That's it! _Chimancio_!" Nicias was furious, and after he said that spell Hermione's ankles were bound by chains, like her wrists were.

Voldemort smirked when he noticed Draco stiffen at this action. _Draco's has feelings for her...Just too perfect._

Slowly Nicias went to Hermione and traced her cheek bone lightly. She squirmed from his touch.

Blaise was surprised. It was like a movie scene, unfolding before them; unfortunately it involved one of the most skilled and trained young death eaters touching Draco's 'girl'.

Nicias's hands went around Hermione and slowly felt her back, ripping her dress around her waist, as he went. Hermione tried smashing his hands into the wall, but if she leaned forward at all she was touching him even more. It was useless though, she had lost her power when her ankles had been chained.

Draco's eye were becoming colder and harder by the second.

Nicias tore Hermione's dress, revealing her smooth stomach down to her low hips.

By now Draco's face had darkened significantly, and Hermione glared at Nicias. Then she glared at Blaise and Draco, however they didn't understand why.

"Maybe Blaise should have the honor." Nicias said.

"Touch me and die, Zabini!" She threatened.

"I don't think you are in the position to make threats, dear."

"Quit calling me sweetie, and love, and dear, and any other pet names you can come up with, you creep!" Hermione growled in frustration.

"No." Hermione groaned angrily.

_That little-..._Hermione was cut off from her thoughts as Blaise's smooth hands grazed her hip, but he never once looked up at her. Blaise stepped back.

"I think this really isn't my right, my Lord." Draco moved to the other side of the room, clearly affronted by Blaise giving in so easily, when he knew Hermione was his!

"Draco, what do you think?" Voldemort asked cautiously.

"Why mark her at all? What if someone sees it? No one would believe that Granger of the Golden Trio would betray Potter, let alone to his arch enemy." Draco remarked, his anger getting the better of him.

"Who would see it?" Nicias asked. "Well besides me I mean."

"Batoi, why would you see it? For one you don't go to Hogwarts and two who in their right mind would even consider being with you?" Draco retorted.

"Malfoy, Batoi, stop!" Hissed Voldemort.

"Well someone needs to mark the mudblood." Nicias commented.

"Yes...Draco!" The Dark Lord commanded.

"What?!" He shouted and then corrected himself. "...My Lord."

"To prove your loyalty prior to your marking you will mark Hermione." He raised his eyebrows, indicating whether or not Draco would challenge his authority.

"...I...uh...yes, my Lord." Draco responded with a slight bow.

Hermione was beyond furious! She would kill him if she had to, before she would serve Voldemort! It was their fault she had been kidnapped in the first place! Now she would be marked as _his_! Tears started to form in her eyes and silently trail down her cheeks, as Voldemort summoned his inner circle.

She couldn't hear anything, nor see anything. A figure stepped towards her, and a wand poked into her hip. Hermione felt a terrible burning sensation ripping and searing her flesh, which increased the tears she already had.

In the end she passed out, from fear and exhaustion.

Next Day 

Hermione woke up in the familiar room that she had been staying in. She had been out for a day, as it was nearing midnight. Her hip was extremely sore and Hermione growled in anger and frustration from the memory of the previous night. How could she have let something like that happen to her?! She knew it was partially her fault, but she blamed the boys. _What am I gonna do now?!_

Review!

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination...life is so cruel.

* * *

Spinning Straight For Chaos

Last Time - She couldn't hear anything, nor see anything. A figure stepped towards her, and a wand poked into her hip. Hermione felt a terrible burning sensation ripping and searing her flesh, which increased the tears she already had.

In the end she passed out, from fear and exhaustion.

Next Day

Hermione woke up in the familiar room that she had been staying in. She had been out for a day, as it was nearing midnight. Her hip was extremely sore and Hermione growled in anger and frustration from the memory of the previous night. How could she have let something like that happen to her?! She knew it was partially her fault, although she blamed the boys too. _What am I gonna do now?!_

Chapter 11: His!

Hermione couldn't believe it...She was _his. His! _Of all people she was marked as Voldemort's and expected to betray Harry in order to protect her friends. This was beyond frustrating! Just the fact that Voldemort could get his hands on her so easily disturbed her quite a bit. Now she had no idea what to do.

Yet through all of this, Hermione's worst thought was _Draco marked me. Draco turned me over to Voldemort, and gave me the dark mark! He betrayed me..._ Her heart felt odd, souless, and empty.

She felt as if her spirit had no reason to fight...but she must! She had to help keep Harry safe from Voldemort, and Death Eaters would be trailing her every minute, Voldemort would use legimency and everything he had to go against her.

She spent the rest of the night forming several possible plans, but never actually deciding on one so that Voldemort couldn't know what was coming. One thing was certain. Hermione must get back to Hogwarts...and soon.

The Gryffindor Princess was fallible...very fallible indeed, but still she was not one to be tampered with.

Morning

Last night felt as a nightmare to Draco and Blaise. Hermione was marked as Voldemort's! Draco couldn't believe it! But enough of the distressed duo, the main focus is on Hermione, afterall she's the one with the major problems...right?

Hermione took a cool shower to ease the slight pain on her hip and dressed in a tight purple tank top, and a pair of black shorts that came mid-thigh on her. If you focused enough on her hip, as she walked, you could see her shirt revealing ever so slightly her dark mark as it moved up and down. Next Hermione made her way to the dining room for breakfast and confronted Voldemort.

"Voldemort." She said evenly. He ignored and in fact didn't say anything. After a seconds pause he responded, "I don't think you address your Lord that way, now do you Hermione." It wasn't a question.

She snorted. "Hmf. Lord? Please! I am only here to inform you that I won't be serving you and try as you might, I never will serve you!" Hermione pierced him with a dagger glare that could match his own red slits.

"I don't think you understood me. You _will_ address me as Lord, and you _will _serve me." Voldemort's voice was deadly quiet. A hush fell over the room.

"Never." She said both courageously and confidently. Just then Draco and Blaise walked in.

"Draco, Blaise." Voldemort greeted. "Show Hermione how to properly greet your Lord and superior."

"Yes, Master." They responded in union. They bowed to him on their knees and chorused, "Greetings, My Lord."

"Excellent. Now what would happen if you didn't treat me with the respect I deserve, Nott?" Voldemort asked Theodore Nott, as he just walked in.

"My, Lord." He said, bowing on his knees. "I would be unintelligent to not treat you with the utmost respect; however if i did mistreat you, punishment unimaginable to the wizarding mind would ensue."

"Very good, Nott. Have a seat." He gestured to the table and turned his eyes to Hermione. "You're turn."

She stood defiantly. "Never..._Riddle_."

Anger, liked never before coursed through Voldemort as he got up and walked towards her. "Everyone out!" He ordered with force. Immediately after the words left his lips, the room was empty and silent except for the light breathing of the two.

Hermione scoffed. "Cowards! The lot of them. Scurrying around as if you're important! Hpf! Well I guess you at least have some rats that will stoop to your level."

He came up behind her and gently, but firmly grabbed arms behind her back. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..." He whispered into her ear. "What am I going to do with you? You defy me and constantly refuse my orders...But it is time you learned respect!" He shouted forcefully enough to make her flinch.

"I'm not scared."

Voldemort shook his head. "You think you know what's coming. You think you know what I'm going to do, but you have no idea. You don't realize just what I am capable of. I have plenty of men at my disposal that will kill you as soon as I give them the ok. But you continue to rebel...I'm wondering why?"

"You're not serious and you won't follow through on your threats. Nothing you can do to me will make me listen. You _need_ me." Hermione answered calmly without fail.

"...But there are many things that can hurt you." He shoved her up against a wall, and blocked her way, so she had no where else to go and had to face him. "How can you be so sure?"

"I..I just am!" She stated defensively. "The only thing you can distill in other people is fear," Hermione laughed. "But that's just it. I'm not afraid of you! I've too much pride and knowledge to cower for that poor reason." Voldemort twisted her arm and apparated them to a big, dark room. All the curtains were closed and the only light was from the few candles in the room. Voldemort shoved Hermione to the bed and immediately chains clamped around her wrists and ankles, binding her to the bed. He summoned Nicias to the room.

"Yes, my Lord." He asked, bowing.

"Do with her what you want. Do not leave the room until she learns respect for her superiors." He instructed harshly.

"Yes, Master. I will _not_ fail."

"Good," Voldemort responded, before he left with a swish of robes.

Smirking, Nicias turned towards Hermione's desperately squirming form chained to the bed. "Oh, Hermione..."

Tell me how I'm doing and leave a comment.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...anything at all. :(

* * *

Spinning Straight For Chaos

Last time - Hermione couldn't believe it...She was _his. His!_

Yet through all of this, Hermione's worst thought was _Draco marked me. Draco turned me over to Voldemort, and gave me the dark mark! He betrayed me..._ Her heart felt odd, soulless, and empty.

The Gryffindor Princess was fallible...very fallibe indeed, but still she was not one to be tampered with.

Morning

"I don't think you understood me. You _will_ address me as Lord, and you _will _serve me." Voldemort's voice was deadly quiet. A hush fell over the room.

She stood defiantly. "Never..._Riddle_."

Voldemort twisted her arm and apparated them to a big, dark room. All the curtains were closed and the only light was from the few candles in the room. Voldemort shoved Hermione to the bed and immediately chains clamped around her wrists and ankles, binding her to the bed. He summoned Nicias to the room.

"Yes, my Lord." He asked, bowing.

"Do with her what you want. Do not leave the room until she learns respect for her superiors." He instructed harshly.

"Yes, Master. I will _not_ fail."

Chapter 12: Respect

Smirking, Nicias turned towards Hermione's desperately squirming form chained to the bed. "Oh, Hermione, don't squirm now...I won't hurt you too much...if you cooperate."

"Right, where've I heard that before!" She sneered at him.

"You're just making everything harder on yourself by disobeying our Lord." He reminded her, almost questioning where her motivation came from.

Hermione laughed. "Voldemort's your Lord, he will never be mine!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. You see he controls every death eater and very soon he will control 99 percent of the wizarding world." He began to pace in front of the bed, watching her expressions.

"Either I'm not a death eater or I am in the other 1 percent, take your pick." She glared.

"Crucio," He lazily replied. She didn't even scream. He lifted his wand.

"Very impressive," she said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Still no response. "Sectumcentra!" Many small cuts formed over her arms, legs, back, and stomach. She was bleeding enough for the blood to run slightly, but she wasn't paling or feeling weak at all. Within a few minutes the cuts disappeared as if healed.

"Can't have you lose too much blood, now. It would spoil all my fun." Nicias grinned, in a way no one would like. "Retantsumai!" Hermione's body began to bruise as she felt like someone was kicking and punching her repeatedly.

She was finding it slightly more difficult to breath now and her side began to ache. "I see you know some advance work that not many your age would. But your still nothing more than Voldemort's lacky to me."

"Really, dear?" He asked with a doubtful look.

"Yes, really!" She shot back at him.

"Emortionias," he whispered and Hermione felt a shiver go through her spine and down her body. "You know that I am more than a mere lackey..." He edged closer to her by sitting on the bed, and she felt almost powerful for a moment. "I make you feel different don't I?" He questioned, though he was sure he knew the answer and Hermione felt assuming and arrogant. "I challenge you...I know you want me don't you?" He seductively whispered in her ear making her shiver and her cheeks go red. "I want you..." Hermione saw lust in his eyes. Suddenly she felt a need to be close to him. She wanted him to kiss her and make her feel wanted and loved and most of all; Hermione wanted him to show her he loved her.

"Hermione the first rule is you must ask me, never tell. Understood?" He asked.

"Yes. Nicias, please come here."

"Ask or I'm leaving now. Don't tell me! Ask!" His voice thundered through the chamber. Hermione couldn't lose him, he was going to leave!

"Yes. Nicias, can you please come over here?" She squirmed more.

"The second rule is to ask directly and give direct instructions when asking."

"Can you sit down on the bed next to me?" Hermione shyly asked, but lust was still running through her veins.

He sat down next to her. Nicias wanted to kiss Hermione right then and there, but controlled his lust, as it remained his single emotion and he focused on it. Right now he was thriving on lust.

Hermione gave a little squeak. "Wil...will you...you kiss me?" Hermione asked. She felt almost as if she had been reduced to nothing, but still couldn't stop wanting Nicias.

"I can't give you rewards, Hermione. I have to know you will respect and obey the Dark Lord first." He said and shamelessly looked her body up and down before looking at her lips and feeling lust course through him.

She gave another squeak, louder this time and squirmed even more. "It's not a reward though."

"You want it?"

_No I shouldn't be feeling like this…but she couldn't help it_…"God, yes!" She exclaimed as she only felt more lust. He smirked, his plan was working perfectly.

"First you must repeat the first two rules..."

"Always ask, never tell. Be direct when asking and giving instructions." She promptly repeated.

"Quick learner I see...Then you must respect your superiors and above all the Dark Lord."

_I won't! I won't!_ "I will." Her body betrayed her.

"And you must listen and do everything I tell you to, no matter what, no matter when, no matter how." He strictly said.

Hermione felt her brain hesitating to answer. _This wasn't right_, but suddenly lust over came her again. "I will, Nicias. I will!"

"Now close you eyes, and don't flinch." He instructed her and felt power over her as she quickly shut her eyes. Nicias climbed on top of Hermione, and moved so their faces were inches apart. "Let your body do most of the talking, and go with the flow. Nod if you understand."

_He shouldn't have this much power over me. Don't nod, don't, I won't do it_, but as he shifted enough for her to feel the heat of his skin she nodded.

"Good," and he gave her a quick teasing kiss, barely letting his tongue slip in. He began to kiss down Hermione's neck and softly ran his fingers up her arms. He nipped her ear and heard a content, low growl. Nicias placed one hand on her thigh and the other cupped her neck and he began flirtatiously snogging Hermione. She felt her lust course through her and began to let her body take control. She kissed him back and wiggled underneath him and heard a groan. This increased her confidence and she was going to run her hands through his hair, but suddenly her wrist was pulled back. The chains were still on. "Nicias, can you take the chains off?" She panted, after breaking the kiss.

"No," He growled, angry the kiss had stopped.

"Why not?!" She asked now angry herself.

He leaned down and ground his hips into hers. "Because you must be taught a lesson..."

Nicias licked, nipped, bit, and kissed her skinned repeatedly, while also running his hands up and down her legs and arms, and caressing her face. He snogged her senseless and her moans and groans were well heard and received by him. "Are you ready?" He asked smirking with lust.

_No...No…"_I've been ready this whole time." Hermione panted.

Nicias passionately kissed her and removed her tank top. Next he kissed his way down her belly. "Tasty..."

Next Nicias straddled Hermione and whispered, "Emortionias."

Hermione's head felt dizzy and for a moment she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered Nicias and that he had done something to her. "Get off me you bastard!"

Hermione began to scream and move in attempt to get him off. The chains were suddenly off of her. She used her arms to push Nicias off of her and he slammed into wall, unprepared for the blow. She quickly jerked on her tank top.

"You, little!" He growled and got up walking towards her.

She backed away in fear. "I'm going to make you scream, like you can never imagine..." Hermione felt her back hit a wall and Nicias smirked. He grabbed Hermione and threw her onto the floor. She cried out in pain. He roughly got on top of her and wrenched her legs open, lying between them. He used one hand and held both her wrists in a tight grip above her head. Hermione feebly attempted to fight back, but there was nothing she could do. He whispered a spell and Hermione lay under him in only her bra and panties. _Why is this happening to me?_

Nicias took his time to let his hands wander over her body while forcing his mouth upon hers. He tugged on the band of her panties. Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. "Please don't...Nicias please..."

He stopped and glared hard at her. "You're a useless whore. I'll stop here..._this_ time. Now, let's go see the Dark Lord. I believe there's a meeting we must attend." Nicias got up and began to straighten his robes, offering Hermione no help. She got up and began to look for her clothes.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Here." He tossed her a pair of shorts and a button up shirt.

"What?! These aren't mine..."

"The Dark Lord gives you everything you have. When you disobey him, you lose what you have. _Nothing_ is yours. Be thankful I'm loaning you something."

"But I..I can't jus..just..."

"Maybe it'll teach you a lesson. Now let's go!" He said gripping her wrist tightly, pulling her along.

I am back! And I will be posting a new chapter very soon. Review please.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter. I only type my ideas…

Spinning Straight For Chaos

Last time – Nicias took his time to let his hands wander over her body while forcing his mouth upon hers. He tugged on the band of her panties. Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. "Please don't...Nicias please..."

He stopped and glared hard at her. "You're a useless whore. I'll stop here..._this_ time. Now, let's go see the Dark Lord. I believe there's a meeting we must attend." Nicias got up and began to straighten his robes, offering Hermione no help. She got up and began to look for her clothes.

"The Dark Lord gives you everything you have. When you disobey him, you lose what you have. _Nothing_ is yours. Be thankful I'm loaning you something."

"But I..I can't jus..just..."

"Maybe it'll teach you a lesson. Now let's go!" He said gripping her wrist tightly, pulling her along.

Chapter 13: Betrayal

Nicias dragged Hermione to the throne room, where Voldemort was awaiting. He bowed and Hermione reluctantly followed suit.

"We are ready for your orders, My Lord." Nicias said.

Voldemort looked skeptical. "Both of you?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, inclining her head and then choked out. "_…my…Lord."_

"Very well. You will betray Potter and tell me everything that you find out. You will report to Draco every night. It shouldn't be hard since you share a head room. Now get ready to go. You go back tonight."

"Ye…yes, _my Lord_." Voldemort smirked. Hermione turned to leave.

"Granger?" He called.

"Yes?" She inquired bowing, but a look of fury was in her eyes.

"I have a parting present. Let's just say it's a well to the Dark side gift, shall we?" He told her. Voldemort handed her a necklace. A small dagger was hanging on the chain, with a red rose wrapped around it.

"Thank you?" She said surprised.

"Well put it on." He ordered her. She hesitated. Nicias took a threatening step towards her.

"Our Lord wasn't making a suggestion, _Hermione_."

"Oh my mistake. Well I must get ready to leave." She went to open the door.

Hermione heard a snap and was unable to move. "Here, let Nicias be a gentleman and help you."

Nicias swiftly snatched the necklace and placed it around her slim neck. The dagger began to lightly burn her skin, but not enough to show any difference.

Hermione suddenly heard a voice in her head._ Don't you like your new necklace, Hermione?_

_What just happened? How are you in my head? We aren't even looking at each other…_

Voldemort laughed. _It's a simple spell really._

_It's this necklace! _Hermione growled and realized she could move again. She began to search for the clasp and was unable to find it. _Whe…where's the clasp? _

_I don't think you will need it. Now we can communicate all the time, without a problem. And don't worry it works everywhere, including Hogwarts. _Voldemort smirked.

Hermione twisted around in rage. _How dare you violate my mind! Who gives you the right?!_

"You are _mine_ now, Hermione." He hissed. "And you won't ever forget it."

Hermione began to shout. "I may be marked as yours, but I will never truly join you!"

"Oh, Granger…but you already have…" Voldemort was thoroughly enjoying this. _Now go get ready! You leave in an hour. _He commanded.

An hour later, Hermione apparated with Draco and Blaise to Hogwarts.

Hermione shoved at them. "Get away from me!"

"Hermione, we are so sorry!" Blaise began.

Draco continued, "We never meant to hurt you!"

"That's exactly what you meant to do." Hermione whispered and walked away. A voice inside her head began. _Trouble in paradise? _

_Shut up! _Came Hermione's reply.

She walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. "Hermione, we haven't seen you all weekend!" Harry exclaimed. "Were you just hiding out in the Heads room the entire time?"

"Yeah," she lied easily. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you guys. I was just upset and the only was too calm down was reading. You know how I am with books." She faked a grin.

"It's ok," Ron told her understandingly. "We were just going to tell you that Ginny turned up after dinner. Of course then we didn't see you all weekend. We thought something bad might have happened to you."

Ginny piped in, "Yeah, if you didn't turn up tonight we were going to inform Dmbledore of your disappearance."

_Lucky Dark Lord…Who would have thought something bad happened to me? Of course not. I wasn't tortured or marked or anything of that sort…_ "That's a little crazy you guys. Nothing happened, but thanks for your concern. I promise to _never_ do that again. But I am tired from staying up all night, so I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in class tomorrow then?" She asked them.

"Yeah, Mione. See you tomorrow!" Harry told her cheerfully.

Hermione clambered through the Heads portrait. She saw Malfoy lounging on the couch. When she entered, he immediately got up.

"Hermione, you have to listen to me. I never meant to hurt you!" He cried.

She shook her head defiantly. "I don't want to hear your crap, Malfoy!"

"Please, I didn't have a choice!"

She laughed bitterly. "Yes, you did! You just choose to save yourself. You don't care for me or anyone else!"

"Hermione-"

"Leave me alone. Oh and my report is nothing. They were worried about me. That's it. So tell that to your precious, Dark Lord!" She slammed her door and lay on the bed.

Tears came springing from her eyes. _Why did this happen? _

I am officially back! I'm sorry for not writing for awhile, but I now have my own computer so I should be able to update more often. And I revised all the chapters, so you may want to go and reread them, because the plot has shifted. Leave me a review.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and the characters I make up.**

Spinning Straight For Chaos

Last Time – "We are ready for your orders, My Lord." Nicias said.

Voldemort looked skeptical. "Both of you?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, inclining her head and then choked out. "_…my…Lord."_

"Very well. You will betray Potter and tell me everything that you find out. You will report to Draco every night. It shouldn't be hard since you share a head room. Now get ready to go. You go back tonight."

"Ye…yes, _my Lord_." Voldemort smirked. Hermione turned to leave.

"I have a parting present. Let's just say it's a well to the Dark side gift, shall we?" He told her. Voldemort handed her a necklace. A small dagger was hanging on the chain, with a red rose wrapped around it.

Nicias swiftly snatched the necklace and placed it around her slim neck. The dagger began to lightly burn her skin, but not enough to show any difference.

Hermione suddenly heard a voice in her head._ Don't you like your new necklace, Hermione?_

_What just happened? How are you in my head? We aren't even looking at each other…_

_Now we can communicate all the time, without a problem. And don't worry it works everywhere, including Hogwarts. _Voldemort smirked.

"You are _mine_ now, Hermione." He hissed. "And you won't ever forget it."

An hour later, Hermione apparated with Draco and Blaise to Hogwarts.

Hermione shoved at them. "Get away from me!"

"Hermione, we are so sorry!" Blaise began.

Draco continued, "We never meant to hurt you!"

"That's exactly what you meant to do." Hermione whispered and walked away.

**Chapter 14: **

Hermione woke up in the morning, with puffy, red eyes and a stuffy nose. _Why am I letting him get to me? _

_Because you're mine now, Hermione. It's quite simple. _Came Voldemort's reply in her head.

_Keep your thoughts to yourself!_ Hermione snapped.

He laughed. _I'd rather not; it's more entertaining this way._

_Whatever, stay out of my head! _

Hermione slowly got out of bed and made her way to the shower. She turned on the hot water and stripped off her clothes. She let the water run all over her body and began scrubbing at her skin vigorously. She felt so dirty and violated… She hated the Dark side, _all of them_. Hermione continued to concentrate on blocking her mind, so she could protect her thoughts. She then turned off the water and went back into her room.

She used a quick spell to dry her hair and let it fall into chocolate caramel curls, past her shoulders. Then she picked out a set of bra and panties, which were a deep red color. Hermione proceeded to pick out an outfit. While she was searching, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The dark mark on her hip stared back at her.

Sighing she turned back to the closet and picked out a black skirt, with ruffle layers that came a little more than half way down her thigh. Then she chose a red tank top to go with it, and a pair of peep toed black pumps. She added some eye liner and a bit of lip gloss.

After looking herself over in the mirror, Hermione headed down to the common room. Jake was also leaving his room. "Hey, Hermione." Jake said, as he walked down the stairs from his room.

She granted him a small smile. "Hey."

"I was just going to stroll to breakfast. Would you like to walk down with me?" He asked, his black hair falling into his eyes. He was wearing a green shirt which showed his well toned muscles underneath the fabric and enhanced his eyes. He also wore a pair of black shorts and some flip flops.

"Sure, that sounds great." Hermione said. Jake put his arm around her shoulder and the pair walked out of the portrait hole. They passed a few people, as they made their way to the Great Hall. "So how was your weekend?"

The Gryffindor shook her head. "It wasn't the best weekend I've had…"

Jake then seemed angry and growled. "What did Malfoy do?"

Hermione jerked up in surprise. "Why you think Malfoy did anything?"

Now he looked sheepish. "I..uh…I overheard you guys…yelling at each other last night."

"Oh,_ that_…Well what did you hear?" Her insides clenched.

Jake shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing specific really. I heard him trying to apologize and you refused to hear him out…Do you wanna talk about it?"

_YES!_ She shouted in her head, but on the outside Hermione shook her head sadly. "…Not really. It was no big deal…"

"If you're sure." He told her, squeezing her shoulder.

"I am, Jake. But thanks it means a lot to know that you're here for me. If I ever need to talk, I'll be sure to find you…Oh and can you not mention the fight with Malfoy to my friends? Because then they will freak out and tell me I can't live in the head rooms, and they'll try to curse him and just end up getting into trouble…"

He laughed. "Potter and Weasley are very protective of you, huh?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's sweet, but it can be a little over the top sometimes."

"Well they've got nothing to worry about while I'm around. I'll protect you, Mione. I promise."

"I will be fine…" _Hopefully_ she added as an afterthought.

Then he asked. "Want me to give Malfoy a punch for you?"

She laughed, and it was like silver bells ringing softly. "That would be funny, but as Head Girl I can't allow that. Hahah…I wish I could though." They arrived at the Great Hall and began to go their separate ways. Suddenly, Hermione threw her arms around Jake and gave him a hug. Smiling he returned the hug and gave her a reassuring squeezing. "Thanks, for listening." She whispered.

"Anytime," he replied kissing the top of her head before they let go of each other. Jake then made his way to the Ravenclaw table, as Hermione headed for Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

The brunette took the seat in between Ron and Harry, across from Ginny. Grinning, the red head looked her in the eyes and winked. She shook her head and mouthed, "It's not like that." Ginny laughed and cynically mouthed back, "Sure…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and began dishing some potatoes and bacon onto her plate. She also poured herself a glass of cold pumpkin juice. She began eating and saw Harry looking at her.

"Harry, are you ok?" She asked.

Harry nodded, "…Yeah…I'm fine. How did you sleep, Mione?"

She raised an eyebrow in question, but responded nonetheless. "I slept ok. It was difficult to fall asleep I've had a lot on my mind lately. How did you sleep?"

"Not that great actually."

"Why what's wrong?" She voiced concern.

He frowned and confessed, "My scar was hurting like mad, all night long…_He's happy Mione, really happy._ I don't know why, but I haven't been in this much pain since his return. He's getting stronger, I can feel it…I think he might have a new weapon or-"

"Harry, stop!" Hermione cut him off. He gave her a weird look and she trembled. "You're scaring me, Harry." _He's not the one you should be scared of… _A voice came into her head. She repressed a groan and ignored the voice. She focused on blocking her thoughts and leaned in towards Harry, lowering her voice. "Look, we can't talk about this right here, ok? Why don't you meet me in the Heads Room at lunch and we can eat there. Right now, there are too many people to risk anyone overhearing us."

His green eyes gave her a grateful look, "Ok that sounds good." He smiled and she told him how to get to the portrait of the Heads Room.

After they finished breakfast, they all went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today was not a practical lesson, so need less to say many of the students weren't very involved. Professor Hartman was giving a lecture on the curses that hold very dark magic, which can damage your physical and mental capabilities as a witch or wizard. He informed the class that he would be working with Professor Sprout for the next few weeks, and she would be teaching them herbal remedies to counter the dark curses. He then dismissed the class, and Hermione, Harry and Ron left the classroom.

"Well that was really interesting." Hermione prompted.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Finally they are teaching us something useful that we can use against Voldemort!"

Ron looked over at him surprised. Hermione was shocked, "Shh what if someone over hears you?"

"Mione, everyone knows that I am the one who has to face him. It's not a big deal…" Harry pointed out.

"Yes, Harry, people know you will battle Voldemort, _but_ they don't need to know that we are _working against him_, especially not in school. What if a Slytherin had heard you just then?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Slytherin's aren't going to be able to get from Hogwarts to Voldemort's hideout." Harry said. "If that was possible, they would have gotten to one of us by now; they know how close we all are."

Voldemort's voice invaded her mind._ Oh, poor Potter still thinks you're still safe. How sweet…_Hermione growled in response to both Harry and Voldemort. "Harry we can't be too careful, alright and we can't trust Slytherins whether they have been involved with Voldemort or not." _Leave Harry out of this and leave me alone! It's bad enough I have to live with Malfoy I don't want to live with you too!_

Ron backed her up. "Mione's right, Harry. We need to stay under the radar."

Finally the dark haired boy gave in. "Ok, fine. We'll be more careful from now on."

_Too bad that it won't matter if you are more careful. You're mine now and they have no idea. Potter will easily fall, and as for the Weasley's it will be the end of that dirty bloodline. And to think none of it would be possible without you, Hermione. _A laugh resounded in her head.

"Ahh!" Harry clutched his scar, in searing pain.

Hermione became alarmed. "Harry! What's wrong?"

"He...he's really happy again. This isn't good, Mione…"

"Ok, well look we need to get to class. If we skip, we will attract way too much attention. You guys have Care of Magical Creatures and I have Ancient Runes. After class we can meet in my dorm, alright? I will be their when you arrive, I promise." She gave both of them a hug and they went separate directions.

**Alright I'm gonna stop there. Drop me a review and let me know what you think! **

**SlytherinHottie15**


End file.
